


The Trip

by silly_mortal



Category: Life Goes On (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_mortal/pseuds/silly_mortal
Summary: Jerry wants to take Nicky on a weekend trip.
Relationships: Libby Thacher/Drew Thacher, Libby Thacher/Jerry Berkson
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set just before Drew and Libby break up... at least in my world/set of stories. I have no clue where it will go, but it's going somewhere.
> 
> In case anyone is curious 'My Poopy Boy' would be sung to the tune of Jerry's 'Computer Man' song. ;-)
> 
> My Jibby Timeline:
> 
> The Conference  
> A Series of Questions  
> The Baby  
> The Sitter  
> The Trip  
> The Weekend  
> The Announcement  
> The Conversation  
> The Memories  
> Halloween With The Berksons  
> The Patient  
> 

Monday  
Evening

Libby looked across the kitchen table at the man she was married to. She couldn’t remember the last time they had shared a meal alone together... Well, they were hardly alone, she thought, as she smiled at her sweet, 14-month old son who sat in his high chair, playing with his peas. 

She had been watching Drew shovel food into his mouth, nonstop, for the past 15 minutes. He was nearly finished, so she’d better go ahead and say what she wanted, before he jumped up and went into the den to watch TV. If he made it there, before she’d asked him, she’d have no chance of getting his attention again tonight.

“Drew...”

“Yeah?” 

“I was talking to Jerry today and he-”

“What the hell did he want?”

He had shoveled a mouthful of peas and mashed potatoes into his mouth, as he spoke. Three peas had fallen out, mid-sentence.

Libby cleared her throat and tried to stamp down her immediate irritation, before answering.

“He was interested in maybe taking Nicky on a weekend trip.”

“What?!”

He was gaping at her, his open mouth giving her an unsavory view of the mashed potatoes that he hadn’t yet swallowed. Libby averted her eyes, before continuing.

“Well, he thought he might like to take the baby to the zoo and-”

“What makes him think he should be taking _my_ son anywhere?”

“Well, he’s actually _my_ son, as well, but, aside from that, Jerry is his _godfather_ -” 

“And _whose_ /fault is that?”

‘ _Mine_ ,’ she thought, to herself. ‘ _It’s also my fault that he’s actually Nicky’s father, since I’m the one who has him between my legs every chance I get._ ’

“-and he wants to spend some time with him.”

“Then he can come over here and sit with him for an hour. He’s not getting our kid out of our sight.”

“Drew… When your brother came to visit, you didn’t think twice about letting him take the baby for afternoon without either one of us there.”

“Well, he’s my _brother_.”

“And he’s the most unreliable person I have ever met!”

‘ _Besides you,_ ’ she added, in her mind.

“That idiot Jerry is not keeping our kid overnight and that is final!”

“He’s not an idiot… And Angela has taken him for the whole weekend, as have my parents, and you didn’t think twice about it, when it was something _you_ wanted to do.”

“Angela and your parents are not complete _morons_.”

Libby swallowed her anger and pushed down the overwhelming desire to call Drew every horrible name she could think of.

“Jerry _loves_ Nicky,” she added, calmly. “He’s his godson and he loves him. He would _never_ let anything happen to him. He hardly ever gets to see him and he just wants to spend a little... one on one time with him.”

Libby had almost had a fatal slip of the tongue. What Jerry had _actually_ said was that he wanted to spend a little _father-son_ time with Nicky and she had very nearly said this aloud, before catching herself at the last second.

“Drew… Just think about all the _free time_ we would have this weekend, if the baby weren’t here.”

Drew gave Libby a look and an involuntary shudder went through her. She hoped he wasn’t dreaming that she somehow meant she wanted to spend a moment of this free time with him.

“I mean… I’m sure there are things you’ve been wanting extra time to do that you never get the chance to. A _friend_ you want to see, maybe...” 

She paused, allowing time for the few brain cells he had to start attempting to put two and two together. A laugh nearly escaped her when she imagined a light bulb above his head slowly, ever so slowly, starting to turn on.

‘ _That’s right, you ignoramus_ ,’ she thought, to herself. ‘ _You’ll have extra time to spend with your bit on the side and my son can spend some time with his actual father._ ’

“Some free time might be nice,” Drew agreed, grudgingly.

He was nervous, she noticed. She was able to read Andrew Thacher like a book and anyone with half a brain could see right through him… which is why their kids were always able to easily manipulate him. 

“But Lib...” he added, obviously trying to think of the best way to say whatever it was he was about to spring on her. “Aren’t you at all nervous about Nick being away for a whole weekend?”

“He just wants to take him to the zoo and maybe a baseball game. Chicago is only an hour away by car.”

“An hour is a _long_ time if there were an emergency, though.”

Libby nodded, in agreement.

She actually _was_ a bit apprehensive about Jerry taking the baby alone for the weekend, though she didn’t want to admit that to either Jerry or Drew. She knew Jerry would guard their child with his life, but there was something about _her_ beloved being alone with _their_ beloved that made her extremely nervous.

“I was just thinking that maybe Jerry wouldn’t mind if _you_ go along with him and Nick,” Drew suggested.

Immediately, Libby’s heart began pounding so hard that she wondered if Drew could see her shirt moving. 

Jerry had originally suggested a ‘family’ weekend, with the three of them, but Libby knew that there was no way Drew would ever agree to that. Before Nicky was born, she and Jerry had managed a couple of weekends together, disguising them as work conferences, so that they could spend some much needed time together, but she couldn’t think of any conference that would justify her taking a baby with her. Therefore, in the year since Nicky had been born, their alone time had been limited to lunch hours and it left such limited opportunity for Jerry to spend any quality time with his baby son. 

The idea that Drew was actually suggesting that Libby join her boss for a weekend away was astounding. His desire to spend time with whatever woman he was sleeping with these days must be extraordinary.

“You think _I_ should accompany them on their trip?” she asked, trying to sound innocent.

“I would feel safer that way, wouldn’t you? Then at least one of us would be there, if there were an emergency.”

“You’re right,” she agreed. “That _would_ be safer. I wonder if Jerry would mind if I… tagged along.”

“Just tell him that I won’t allow it, unless you can go too.”

Libby narrowed her eyes at him, although he had gone back to his dinner and wasn’t looking at her. 

_Allow it…_

She realized it was in her best interest to agree and nodded, thoughtfully.

“Maybe it is the best solution,” she stated, slowly. “I’ll tell him. Great idea, Drew.”

She stood up from the table.

“I think I’ll take the baby upstairs and call Jerry, to let him know… Would you mind clearing the table, when you’re finished?”

“Aww, Lib…” he whined. “I really wanted to watch something on TV, before the kids start coming in and interrupting.”

Usually, she would snap at him and cause an argument, but she was willing to swallow it tonight if that’s what it took to be able to spend the weekend with her lover.

“Ok, then…” she said, trying to sound cheery, though she doubted she did. “Just leave it there and I’ll take care of it after I put Nicky to bed.”

“Thanks babe.”

Libby waited until she had her back to Drew, before she rolled her eyes. When her round dark eyes met those of her baby, she broke into a huge smile. The small boy lifted his arms to her and she swept him up, showering his little face with kisses.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s go upstairs and get you ready for bed, huh? You have a big weekend ahead of you with your… Uncle Jerry.”

Nicky giggled, as if he understood that they were sharing a secret. She was halfway out of the room, when she heard Drew speak.

“Make sure he gets you a separate room, Lib. I know how cheap he is and I don’t want him pulling any funny business with you.”

Again, she rolled her eyes.

“ _Of course_ he’ll get me a separate room, Drew,” she sighed, her back still to him. “And Jerry isn’t interested in me at all, except for how fast I can type. He likes his women tall and blonde.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” he murmured, under his breath.

Slowly, Libby turned to look at him. Drew’s eyes widened, knowing he was caught.

“I mean… You know, Marilyn Monroe, Jayne Mansfield…” he stammered.

“I know I’m not every man’s _fantasy_ , Drew-”

“Oh, _come on_ , Lib. I was just-”

“-but you don’t have to tell me _every_ chance you get… I’m sure there’s someone in the world who would find me _somewhat_ attractive.”

Libby turned to head down the hall.

“Damn it… That isn’t what I was saying... Lib!”

Ignoring him, she went up the stairs and into the bedroom she’d been sharing with Drew, for more years than she cared to count, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she sat on the bed and looked at her little son.

“My love,” she whispered, to him. “If it weren’t for your brother, you and I would be living with your daddy and we’d both be free of that horrible man downstairs.”

Nicky blew a raspberry at her. Libby laughed.

“I feel the same way, baby.”

Libby grabbed a few toys she kept handy and handed them to the baby, so he’d have something to play with, while she made her call. She lifted the receiver and dialed Jerry’s number.

“’lo?”

“Honey-”

Just as the word left Libby’s mouth, the bedroom door opened and Drew walked in. Thinking quickly, she put her hand on Nicky’s arm.

“-be careful. I don’t want you to fall,” she said, to the child.

She hoped Drew had bought it, but he wasn’t looking at her, so she couldn’t judge his expression. He’d only gone to the dresser and was rummaging through the drawer.

“Libs?” she heard Jerry ask, on the other line.

“Jerry, this is Libby.”

“I know it’s you, Libs- Oh… Is Drew right there, _listening_?”

“Yes, that’s right, Libby from work. Very funny, Jer.”

“Ah hah…” Jerry said. “What’s up, Buttercup?”

“Well... I was talking to Drew about your possibly taking the baby for the weekend-”

“You _did_? What did he say?”

“Well, he didn’t think it was a _bad_ idea-”

Libby ignored the look of disbelief Drew gave her, from across the room.

“-but he felt that it would be better if _I_ went along with you two. You know, in case of an emergency.”

“What?! You’re coming, too? ...Oh baby!” Jerry exclaimed.

“I don’t want to interrupt your plans or anything-”

“Interrupt my plans? The only plan I have is to spend time with my _family_. That’s it.”

“-but it would just be safer if Nicky had a parent along with him.”

“He’s going to have _both_ his parents for a _whole_ weekend! Oh Libs, I am so excited. This is the best news-”

“Yes, my own room _would_ be best. Thank you for offering.”

“You had better be saying that for Drew’s benefit because, if you think I’m not going to relish every _second_ I get sharing a bed with my love, you are sadly mistaken. I plan on having you six ways from Sunday all weeke-”

“Jerry…” she said, calmly. “Jerry... _Jerry!_ ”

“What?!” 

“Drew would like to speak to you for a moment,” she said, staring upwards as Drew stood before her, his hand extended toward the phone.

Libby handed him the receiver, reluctantly, and took a shaky breath. She prayed that Jerry wouldn’t do or say anything to get them caught or to make Drew angry, causing him to say ‘no’ to the trip. Jerry was possibly the most intelligent man she had ever met, but he had the tendency to get excited and… lose control.

“Jerry, this is Drew… Yeah, fine, thanks… Well, I’m glad that you agree that it’s a good idea… It’ll make things easier on everyone and it’s always better to have a woman around – especially when it comes to _diaper_ time...”

Libby glared up at him. While Drew did his level best to avoid having to change one of the baby’s diaper’s, Jerry, who got so little time with his son, reveled in it. He had even made up a silly song that he sang every time he changed one of Nicky’s diapers. She glanced over at her toddler and smirked, as the lyrics to ‘My Poopy Boy’ echoed in her mind.

“Yeah, and I appreciate you offering the second room. It would just be more appropriate, you know… Uh huh… Well, she told me she isn’t your _type_ but, as her _husband_ , it would just make me feel better… Right… Ok, Jerry… Here’s Libby, again.”

He handed Libby the receiver. 

“Jer?” she said.

“Holy shit, Libs, why the hell did I have to talk to _him_? I mean,-”

“Yes, I think it will be fun, too. An adventure, anyway.”

“Oh, he’s _still_ right there? Ok, fine… We’ll sort everything out tomorrow, huh?”

“Yes, we can talk about everything at the office.”

“Ok… I can’t wait to see you...”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And tell my boy his dad loves him.”

“I will… I’ll tell him _Uncle Jerry_ says goodnight.”

“I _love_ you, Libs.”

“Have a good night… and _you too_. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Libby hung up the phone and did her best to keep her face expressionless.

“’I will’, what?”

“What?” she asked, looking up at Drew, who was still standing in front of her.

“You said ‘I will’. I just wondered what it is that you are going to do.”

“Tell Nicky that Jerry can’t wait to show him the gorillas at the zoo. What did you think I was going to do?”

“I don’t know. I was just curious… And the ‘you too’? What was that in response to?”

“ _You too_? I don’t remember saying it but it was probably to Jerry saying he’d see me at the office tomorrow… Jesus, Drew, what are you _getting_ at? You were standing right here and heard everything that was said. What could we have _possibly_ been talking about?”

“I don’t know. I was just curious.”

Libby nodded and looked over at the baby, watching him play.

“Hey Lib… I’m sorry about earlier, the whole ‘tall blonde’ thing.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t. I never meant to make you feel like you’re not attractive. You are.”

“Really, Drew… It’s fine. I don’t need any reassurance.”

“I’m not trying to reassure you,” he said.

He reached down and used his finger to lift her chin, so that she’d have to look at him. 

Drew was smiling down at her, with that infuriatingly goofy smile of his. The smile that only emphasized that deep cleft in his chin that she had once found so adorable but, over the years, came to remind of her of an ass… just like the ass _he_ was. 

Thank God none of her babies ended up with that thing on their faces.

“I mean it, Lib. You are really… pretty.”

Libby forced a small smile, but she imagined it looked as cold as she felt. Really… pretty. He had hardly been able to get that one out, without choking on the words.

Oh Jesus… She hoped he wasn’t saying this because he wanted-

“Why don’t you put Nick to bed and then I can show you just how _attractive_ I think you are?”

-sex. 

Goddamn it. Hadn’t he just _manhandled_ her a month or so ago? 

Shit. How the _hell_ was she going to get out of this?

“That sounds nice,” she tried to give him a sad smile. “But… I have to bathe the baby and put him to bed. Then I still have to clean the kitchen… and throw a load of laundry in.”

‘ _Because you couldn’t be bothered to lift a finger to help, you insufferable bastard_ ,’ she thought, the smile still frozen on her face.

“I’ll put Nick to bed, while you run down to clean the kitchen and throw in the laundry. Then I’ll meet you back here for a little… _rough and tumble_.”

She supposed the ridiculous look on his face was meant to somehow be seductive and put her in the mood. All it had managed to do was make her have to swallow the bile that had threatened to come up. 

Still, she knew she had two choices… Let him have his way with her and keep him happy until she could rush off for her weekend getaway with the man she loved or put him off and risk him being a colossal asshole for the next few days, as well as the possibility of him finding a way to ruin her trip.

With her skin already crawling, though he hadn’t yet touched her, she chose the former.

“Ok,” she managed to say. “Are you sure you want to take the baby? You know how nervous you get when he squirms...”

“It’s ok, I’ll take him.”

The selfish bastard. 

Of course he would choose bathing that sweet, beautiful creature over putting his hands into a swamp of filthy dish water for an hour… Who wouldn’t? Or having to touch his filthy, stained underwear, when all the soap in the world couldn’t wash off the revulsion she felt from doing so. Only to have to come back upstairs and let him molest her for… well, knowing him, probably only for about five minutes or so, including what he considered to be foreplay. She hoped she could talk him into doing her from behind because the last thing she wanted to have to look at was his red, scrunched up, grunting, face when he-

“Lib?”

“Hmm?”

She looked up at him.

“You ok? You were gone for a second.”

“Oh, I’m fine. Just thinking about what all needs to be washed.”

She suddenly lifted Nicky onto her lap, facing her.

“Come here little one...” she said, quickly, before Drew could interrupt. “Give Mommy a kiss before you go off to bed.”

Nicky took her face in his little hands and kissed her, with a smack of his little lips. Libby smiled at her little boy, before pulling him into a hug.

“I love you, sweet boy. Goodnight.”

“Ok, champ, let’s go…”

Drew yanked Nicky out of her arms and tossed him into the air. As he walked out of the room, Nicky reached over Drew’s shoulder, toward his mother.

“Mama!”

Libby closed her eyes, as Drew disappeared into the bathroom with the son he believed to be his.

She wondered how long they’d have to continue with this farce and whether the day would ever come when they didn’t have to pretend to care about one another or that they even wanted to be in the presence of one another.

Sighing, Libby stood up and headed downstairs, to begin the first of the chores that awaited her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday  
Morning

“Morning Mom!”

Libby looked up from the bacon she was frying, as she stood at the stove.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she tossed a smile toward her eldest son who had just walked into the kitchen, from outside. “Where’s Amanda?”

“She’s still getting ready. She’ll be down in a minute. What’s for breakfast?” 

Corky took a seat at the table, next to his baby brother, and immediately began playing with him. 

“Bacon and waffles. Frozen ones, though, because I got up a little late this morning.”

“Have a late night, did’ya, babe?” Drew asked, walking into the room, grinning at his wife. 

He smacked her on the ass, before taking a seat at the head of the table. Libby sighed, in irritation, as she continued cooking.

The sonofabitch wanted to go twice last night. _And_ he wanted it face-to-face, so she had to spend the entire time pretending she was enjoying it... She had never dreamed _that_ was how all those years of summer stock would pay off.

Twice. 

Libby couldn’t remember the last time Drew managed to go more than once in a day. The prospect of her being gone for an entire weekend and him having time alone to do God-knows-what with God-knows-who must have gotten him pretty excited… much to her displeasure.

Those two times had probably tired him out for a good long while, so, if two sub-standard rolls in the hay were all the payment required for her to have the romantic trip with Jerry go off without a hitch, then it was worth it.

Ever since last night, even as Drew was ramming the top of her head against the headboard, all she do was envision how wonderful her weekend with Jerry was going to be. They had spent a few wonderful trips together over the last couple of years, but this would be the first trip together as a family. Just the two of them and their son. She couldn’t wait to get to the office, so that they could-

“Where are you going, Mom?”

“What, honey?” she asked, absently.

“Dad said you and Nicky are going away for the weekend. Where are you going?”

“Jerry wants to take Nicky on a trip to Chicago for the weekend and I’m going to go, to help take care of the baby.”

“Cool! Can _I_ come?”

Libby dropped the spatula into the frying pan and cursed to herself, when she reached into the burning grease to get it out.

“What did you say, Corky?” she asked, trying to buy time, in order to scramble for an answer.

“I asked if me and Amanda could come with you and Jerry.”

“Oh sweetie...” she started, as she put the bacon onto a plate. “It’s not my tri-”

“Hey, that’s a great idea, Cork!” Drew exclaimed. 

Libby shot Drew a look, trying to will him to shut his mouth, but he was grinning at their son and studiously avoiding her glare.

“Corky, this isn’t _my_ trip,” she said, apologetically, as she set the plate on the table. “It was just for Jerry and Nicky. We can’t just invite ourselves along on someone else’s trip.”

“Then why are you going? Did you invite yourself?”

Libby took a seat beside him, at the table, and took his hand.

“ _Dad_ wanted me to invite myself, because Nicky is so young…. I’m sorry, honey.”

“But Lib,” Drew started. “Why _can’t_ they go? Jerry’s already getting you your own room and I’m sure it will have two beds. You and Nick can sleep in one and Corky and Amanda in the other. It shouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience… I mean, unless Jerry wouldn’t _want_ Corky to go, of course.”

She wanted nothing more than to slap the faux look of innocence off his face, knowing it was anything but innocent. She had been with this man for what felt like eons and could read him like a book… a dull, simple book.

“It isn’t that Jerry wouldn’t _want_ them to go. He loves Corky, but he probably had very specific plans that included him and Nicky and now he has to take me. Asking him to add two more people to his plans is _a lot_ and it’s unfair to ask someone to do that.”

“I didn’t think about that. Sorry, Mom,” Corky said, sadly.

“There’s _nothing_ to be sorry about, sweetie. It’s just-”

“Hey,” Drew snapped. “You tell that jerk Jerry that, if he doesn’t want _one_ of my sons on his stupid trip, he can’t have the other.”

“Drew, you are being unreasonable,” Libby sighed, as she glared at her husband. “And you are hurting Corky’s feelings, for no reason... Jerry doesn’t even know we’re having this conversation, so it’s not _at all_ that he doesn’t want Corky to go-”

“Then is it _you_? Do you not want Corky and Amanda to go, so you can have some _alone_ time with your boss?” he taunted.

Oh God… 

Libby wondered whether he knew and, if so, for how long. They had been _so_ careful for _so_ long.

“Drew!” she hissed. 

She glanced at Corky and saw him staring at her. Quickly, she turned back to her husband.

“You know that’s not the case, Drew. After last night, you should know that _very_ well...”

“What happened last night?”

Libby ignored her son’s question and continued.

“But I’m starting to get the impression that what you’re doing is trying to get rid of _all_ of us, so you can have the house to yourself this weekend… Is there any particular _reason_ why you’d want to do that, Drew?”

Drew averted his eyes and Libby knew she had him. He didn’t suspect anything about her and Jerry, he was just trying to find something to push her buttons, so she’d take the kids with her. After all, if he hadn’t noticed by now that Nicky already had the exact same stance as Jerry, as well as several identical expressions, then he had no idea about anything.

“Of course not,” he finally replied.

Libby turned to Corky and patted his hand.

“Sweetheart, I’ll talk to Jerry about you and Amanda going, when I get to work.”

“I don’t want to go, if Jerry doesn’t _want_ me there,” he pouted.

Suppressing the desire to roll her eyes gave Libby an instant headache. 

Sometimes Corky’s behavior was frighteningly like that of his father and it was at those times she found it difficult to be patient. She had to remind herself that the sulky young man who sat in front of her had an actual medical condition that rendered him the mental age and behavior of a much younger child. However, the brooding man-child to her right had no excuse for his constantly immature behavior.

She loved her eldest son with every bit of her heart… but the man who had fathered him, not so much.

Libby had long moved past the point when she would tell herself that she loved Drew on some level, because he was the father of her children. She didn’t love him anymore. At all.

“Cork… You _know_ how much Jerry cares about you. He would _never_ not want you to go - he doesn’t even _know_ that you want to go… Let me talk to him today and I’ll let you know what he says, ok?” 

Corky nodded, without speaking or looking at her, still feeling sorry for himself. Libby stood up and dropped a kiss onto the top of his head. She gave Drew a withering stare, before going over to the toaster and dropping in two waffles.

“I _hate_ it when you fight,” Corky grumbled, sullenly.

“Who’s fighting?”

Becca breezed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate.

“Mom and Dad.”

“What about?”

“Nothing,” Libby answered, quickly.

“Mom’s going out of town with Jerry and Cork wants to go, too,” Drew explained. “You don’t want to go, do you, Bec?”

Libby immediately spun to face Drew, her face red with fury.

“Oh _God_ , no!” Becca stated, with her usual dramatic flair. 

She clamped her mouth shut, as soon as she noticed the look on her mother’s face.

“No offense, Mom, but it’s my last summer before going off to college and I’d rather not spend it hanging out with my mother and her _boss_. I’d rather be home, if that’s ok.”

“No offense taken, honey,” Libby said, happily. “You can enjoy your weekend at home... In fact, if your brothers and I are gone, you and Dad will have the _whole_ house to yourselves. You should invite some of your girlfriends over to spend the weekend. You could have a ‘summer before college slumber party’!”

Becca gasped, excitedly.

“Oh Mom, that’s a _great_ idea! I’m gonna go call Maxi!”

As her daughter left the room, Libby gave Drew a triumphant smile, while he glowered at her.

Oh, how she _hated_ that man.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday  
Morning

“Jerry...”

Libby raced into his office, dropping her purse onto a chair and closing the door behind her. Immediately, Jerry jumped up and headed toward her, reaching out to hug her.

“Sweetie, where ya been? I’ve been waitin’ to talk to you all morning! I’m so excited-”

“Sit down, Jer,” she warned. “The whole office can see us.”

After two years, he still had to be reminded daily not to hug or kiss her in the office. Libby knew it was because he loved her, but today was not the day to slip up.

Jerry glanced through the glass partition to see several faces peering at them. He threw his arms in the air and, for the benefit of the office onlookers, pretended to be yelling at her.

“Oh Libs,” he said, excitedly, in a voice low enough that no one else could hear. “I’ve already made us a reservation at the classiest joint I could find on Michigan Avenue and-” 

“Honey-”

“They said it has a _beautiful_ view of the whole city-”

“Honey-”

“It costs an arm and a leg, but nothin’ is too good for my sweetness-”

“ _Honey!_ ”

“What?”

Libby sighed.

“Sit down, Jer. We have to talk.”

He stared at her for a moment, before sitting back at his desk. She took a seat in the chair across from him.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re not comin’,” he begged. “I’ve been up all night makin’ plans for us. There’s so much I want us to do and see-”

“I’m coming, _but_ -”

“But what? Is Drew comin’ too?” he chuckled.

When she didn’t answer, Jerry’s dark eyes widened.

“Oh Libs… Oh no...”

“No, no, no... He’s not, so don’t panic.”

Jerry sighed and reached into his desk, for an antacid.

“Whaddya tryin’ to do, kill me, Libs? If that’s what you’re wantin’ to do, you should wait until I actually _sign_ the new will I had drawn up.”

“Don’t say that,” she shuddered. “You _know_ I hate it when you talk about stuff like that...”

“Sorry… But, now that my heart has restarted, tell me what the problem is.”

Libby took a deep breath, lowered her eyes and spoke quickly, so she could get it all out, before he could interrupt her.

“Corky wants him and Amanda to go on our trip with us and Drew encouraged him to the point that, if they aren’t allowed to go with us, he thinks it’s because you don’t like him and don’t want him around.”

When Jerry didn’t respond, she lifted her eyes to meet his.

“Say something.”

“Okay….” he said, slowly.

“Say something _else_. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m just thinkin’, Libs.”

Libby let out the breath she had been holding.

“I’m _so_ sorry, honey. I don’t know what to do… I want to be alone with you and the baby, but I hate to think of Corky having his feelings hurt because he thinks you don’t like him.”

Jerry nodded, slowly.

“And Drew’s being such an _ass_ about it. I’m afraid he’s going to say I can’t go… Do you want to cancel the whole thing, Jer? We can try again some other time. I can say you had an emergency come up or something...”

“Cancel?” he looked at her, shocked. “Whaddya mean _cancel_? I finally get the chance to take my girl away and you think I want to cancel?”

“Well, this isn’t what you signed up for and… I’m just so _sorry_ , Jer. I put it in Drew’s head that he would have all this free time if you had the baby and I think that had a snowball effect... I was _so_ looking forward to this and I know you were, too and I’m just _so_...” she stopped, as her began voice breaking.

She covered her face with her hand, as she tried not to cry. Jerry reached across the desk, for her other hand, not caring who saw them. 

“Libs… Sweetie… Please don’t cry. There is absolutely _nothing_ to cry about.”

“There is! Our trip is ruined and it’s _my_ fault.”

“Baby, our trip is not _ruined_.”

“It’s not?”

“Of _course_ not… Yesterday, I threw out an idea about having a little family trip, never actually thinking it would _actually_ happen.”

“But it’s not what you envisioned.”

“No, it’s _better_ … I envisioned me and my kid - without his mother, since we knew that oaf wasn’t gonna let’ya go - strugglin’ to get by, lookin’ at stuff we can’t talk about with each other, askin’ strangers to get our picture. That was my trip plan… Then, I got the news the love of my life was coming along and it was beyond my wildest dreams.”

“And _now_?”

“And now, another child of said love-of-my-life – a kid I _do_ love and consider my mine every bit as much as Nicky - wants to come and bring his wife… I wanted a family trip, Libs, and that’s what this is.”

Libby stared at him a long while, glistening tears in her eyes.

“God, I _love_ you,” she breathed. “I’m gonna _marry_ you one day, Jerry Berkson.”

“You name the date and time and I’ll be there, baby. I’ll be the one down front, with the glasses and the ring.”

He smiled at her and she returned it, lovingly.

“I wish I could climb on your lap and kiss you right now,” she murmured.

“We’ll take an early lunch and then I’ll collect on that kiss… and anything else you have on offer.”

Libby blushed.

“Now, get outta here...” he grinned. “I have some plans to make and some calls to place.”

“Anything you want me to help with?” she asked, standing up and gathering her belongings.

“Absolutely not. I have some _surprises_ in store for you this weekend.”

“Ooh, Jer…” she smirked, flirtatiously, using the deep voice he found to be so sexy.

“For _all_ of you, Libs, so keep your pants on...”

“You want me to keep them on _all_ weekend long, Jer?” she asked, bending over his desk just far enough to give him a glimpse of cleavage.

Jerry visibly swallowed and reached up to adjust his collar. He glanced toward his lap, before looking back up at her.

“I guess I won’t be able to stand up, without humiliating myself, for the next several minutes, so thanks for that, Libs.”

“Then I guess my work here is done... I love you,” she said, before opening the door to his office and heading out.

“And next time you’re late, without callin’, I’m docking your pay!” he called, after her.

Libby stopped abruptly and looked at him, through the glass partition. She saw him struggle to keep the scowl on his face and smirked at him.

“Sorry Jer!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( tw// weight, emotional abuse) cause Drew is a POS

Thursday  
Noon

Jerry lifted his hand to knock on the door, but it opened before he was able to make contact.

“Hi Jerry!”

Jerry smiled at the young man, who had opened the front door of the Thacher home. Corky was grinning at him, ecstatically. 

“Hey Cork! Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, we’re ready!”

“Where’s your mom?”

“She’s upstairs, still packing… _Women_!” he said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, _women_ ,” Jerry agreed, smiling. “But we can’t live without them, can we?”

“I guess not… Want me to put the bags in the trunk?”

Jerry saw the two overnight bags at Corky’s feet and nodded.

“Sure, here...” he said, handing him the keys to his car. “I’m gonna go check on your mom. We’ll be right down.”

Jerry headed up the stairs, as Corky walked out the front door. Before he got to the top of the stairs, Jerry could hear Libby’s soft singing coming from her bedroom. 

Libby was digging in her dresser drawer, her back to him, when he reached the top of the stairs. He stood in the doorway, watching her for a moment. 

She had the voice of an angel, his Libby. There was nothing that brought him more joy than hearing her sing, except, possibly, seeing her smile.

“Hey there...” he finally said.

Libby spun around. As soon as she saw him standing there, she gave him a smile that lit up the room.

“Jer! I didn’t hear you come in... I’m almost ready, just packing up a few last minute things…”

“Take your time…” he smiled. “Where’s Nicky?”

“He’s right here,” she gestured to the ground.

Jerry walked around the side of the bed and saw their son sitting on the floor, at his mother’s feet, playing with a couple of blocks.

“Hey, monkey!”

Nicky looked up and laughed, as soon as he saw Jerry. He lifted his arms, wanting to be held, and Jerry immediately complied. He swept his little boy into his arms and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. 

“How’s my boy, today?”

Jerry was about to take a seat on the bed, when he immediately thought better of it. He felt there was something incestuous about sitting on the exact spot that the woman he loved spent every night sleeping next to another man. 

He remained standing, while holding their son, and glanced around the room. Jerry suddenly realized that he had never actually seen Libby’s bedroom before. He had been to her home numerous times and had even been upstairs several times, but it was always to Nicky’s room.

Perhaps it had been a conscious choice, to avoid this room. Maybe, as long as he didn’t see it, he wouldn’t have to face what he knew went on in here.

The room was homey, like the rest of the house. The furniture was oak and, along with the bedding, it had a ‘country farm house’ feel to it. It wasn’t Libby’s style, he could see that immediately. He had given her a free hand in redecorating his condo and, through that, he discovered that her preferences included a mixture of well-made antiques, expertly mixed in with modern pieces. She did not like oak furniture or the ‘country’ look and this room was riddled with both. 

He could see little touches of her taste around the room, such as the antique vanity table, the rocking chair, the antique silver frames-

Jerry’s eyes settled on a framed photo and he gasped.

“Oh my God, Libs... Look at you!”

Libby turned to see Jerry holding a frame and gazing at a photo of her. It was a black and white portrait and she was all eyes, with her long, dark hair parted down the middle and framing her face.

“You look like a baby...”

“I _was_ a baby... just seventeen or eighteen, I think. Shortly before the babies started coming.”

“Look at your hair, it’s so long! My sweet little hippie.”

She grinned as he gazed at the picture, his face filled with adoration.

“Watch it with comments like that,” she whispered, smiling. “We aren’t exactly _alone_.”

“Sorry… Can I get a copy of this? I want to be able to look at this every chance I get.”

Libby smirked at him.

“I’ll get you one.”

Jerry looked delighted, as he held the picture up to their son.

“Nicky… Look at how beautiful your mama was in this picture. Have you ever seen a more beautiful girl, in your whole life? I’ll bet you haven’t because I _certainly_ haven’t and I am _much_ older than you.”

Nicky giggled, in response.

Libby smiled and went back to looking through her dresser drawer.

“Jer, should I bring any jewelry with me? I brought mostly jeans and blouses, but I didn’t know if I should bring anything to doll it up a bit... and since you won’t _tell_ me what all we’ll be doing.”

“Definitely bring some jewelry and bring something to wear that’s _extra_ nice. Something fancy.”

“ _Fancy_?” she looked at him, confused. “I don’t think I have anything fancy. What for?”

Jerry smiled and shrugged, indicating that he wasn’t going to tell her, as he set the frame back on the bureau.

“Just bring a dress... What about that black one you used to wear? The one you wore the night of our first… _conference_? That’s my favorite.”

Abruptly, Libby lowered her eyes.

“I haven’t been able to fit in it since I got pregnant,” she murmured. “I’ve been trying to get back down to that size again, but I haven’t made it yet.”

“Ok, no big deal,” he said “Then, bring something else.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jerry looked bewildered.

“What do you have to be sorry about?”

Libby didn’t answer, but walked toward the closet and looked inside.

“Maybe I can find something else that’s nice.”

“Libs?”

“Does it have to be a dress? Or black? Is there a suit that you like?”

She was speaking quickly, almost rambling, but he didn’t understand why or what had suddenly changed her disposition.

“Is there anything _else_ that you like me to wear?” she asked. “I’ll wear whatever you want, just tell me what you like. I-”

“Libs, what’s _wrong_?”

When she didn’t respond, Jerry walked over to where she stood. 

“Sweetie,” he said, in a hushed voice. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m just sorry that I haven’t managed to lose all the baby weight yet. It’s already over a year and I should be back to my normal size and I’m not and now I can’t wear your favorite dress and I don’t have anything to wear that’s fancy and I’m ruining our trip and I-”

“Libs, _stop_.”

She stopped talking and looked at him. Jerry was looking down at her, concerned.

“You are _perfect_. Don’t give a second thought about not fitting in that dress. I mentioned the dress because I am _sentimental_ about it, but I think you’re beautiful in absolutely everything. Don’t even look for anything else, because I’ll just buy you something in the city-”

“I don’t want you to have to spend money, because I don’t _fit_ in a dress.”

“What’s going on with you, Libby? This is nothing to get upset over. What’s the matter?”

She took a deep breath, before answering him.

“I just haven’t been feeling particularly… _attractive_ lately... You’re gushing over that picture of me and that girl was kind of cute… but it was over 20 years ago and I don’t look like _that_ anymore.”

Using his free hand, Jerry reached over and rubbed her back.

“Libs... I got excited because I’ve never seen that picture before, that’s all. The girl in the picture is beautiful, but she’s a _kid_. The picture I have of you at home when you’re making your First Communion is beautiful, too, and she’s a _little_ kid. They’re beautiful because they’re _you_... I fell in love with you, not them. You. A _woman_ … a _beautiful_ woman.”

“I am hardly the woman you fell in love with, Jerry. I can’t seem to lose this baby weight, my body’s just not bouncing back the way it did with my other kids and I have all these stretch marks that won’t fade and I just _feel_ -”

“Elizabeth-” he said, softly.

Libby looked up at him, wide-eyed. He’d never used her full first name before.

“I don’t care about any of that. You, my precious love, had this magnificent little person a year ago,” he whispered to her, glancing at Nicky. “He came from your _body_. You produced a _miracle_ , that is the perfect mixture of the two of us… and you think I’m worried about you not fitting into some dress you wore years ago? Libs, you _know_ me better than that…”

She gave him a sad smile, but didn’t answer.

“You are _beautiful_. You are _perfect_. I am madly in love with _every_ tiny little thing about you. Please tell me you _know_ that… Why would you ever feel like you are anything less than perfect?”

“Jer-”

“What the hell are _you_ doing in here?”

Jerry and Libby spun to see Drew standing in the doorway.

Jerry gulped, both visibly and audibly.

“What do you mean what is he doing in _here_?” Libby asked, immediately becoming defensive. “I _asked_ him to come up and hold the baby for me, while I finish packing.”

“Why couldn’t he just wait downstairs with Nick?”

“That’s exactly where I was going,” Jerry said, hurriedly, as he headed toward the bedroom door.

“Jerry, will you get the baby’s bag?” Libby asked him. “It’s in his bedroom… It’s the room across the hall, on the left.”

She had added the last part for Drew’s benefit, Jerry suspected.

“Um, yeah… Sure, Libs. I’ll meetcha downstairs.”

As he headed across the hall to grab the bag, he heard Drew and Libby arguing.

“You let him in our _bedroom_ , Libby? Don’t you think it’s a little inappropriate for your _boss_ to see where you sleep with your husband?”

“Everybody _sleeps_ , Drew. I’m sure that our bedroom doesn’t look different than anyone else’s. It’s not like there’s a sex swing hanging from the ceiling!”

“It is _wrong_ for him to be in our room, I don’t care what the reason is!”

“You’ve had your friends in our room and that didn’t seem to be a problem.”

“That’s different! It wasn’t a friend of the opposite sex-”

“So you _say_ -”

Jerry quickly went past their doorway, so he wouldn’t draw attention to himself.

“-and why are you _still_ here? I thought you were already packed last night.”

“Well, I had to rethink everything I had planned on wearing, since you were so _kind_ to remind me this morning about how _fat_ my ass still is!”

Halfway down the stairs, Jerry froze. 

So, this was the reason that Libby - his sweet, beautiful, precious Libby – had been feeling so self-conscious and insecure. It was all he could do to keep from storming back into that room and beating Drew to a bloody pulp. 

Libby had once told him that, if he ever heard Drew say or do something out of turn, to please let it go because it would only be worse for her, and _them_ , if Jerry were to do acknowledge it. Jerry didn’t understand it at the time because, while Drew had always been unfriendly, he had never seen him treat Libby out-and-out poorly. Now, he understood what she had been referring to and he couldn’t bear hearing the woman he loved being spoken to that way… but he knew, out of loyalty to her, he needed to follow the instructions she had once given him.

“Goddamn it, Libby, are you _still_ whining about that? You are _so_ sensitive lately!” he heard Drew snap.

“I wouldn’t so sensitive if you didn’t use every opportunity to make me feel _worthless_. You don’t let a single day go by without saying something to make me feel _hideous_.”

“When did you turn into such a fucking _baby_! I don’t talk to you any differently than I have since the day we met!”

“Maybe _that’s_ the problem, Drew! You’ve been treating me this way for all these years and I am sick of it!”

“How I treat you? Oh, _poor_ little Libby… Her husband was honest and told her she needs to keep the goddamn fork out of her mouth!”

“I just had a _baby_ , Drew!”

“You had him a _year_ ago! You’ve been carrying that stretch mark-covered ass around for _over a year_! You might try and cover it up with the bulky shirts and sweaters, but I'm here to see it when all of that comes off!”

Jerry heard Libby utter a sound that sounded like the beginning of a sob.

“You know, Drew," she said, her voice shaking. "You are _more_ than welcome to divorce me and find someone else who hasn’t had multiple children and whose ass you don’t find so _repulsive_!”

“Jesus Christ, Lib-”

Jerry raced down the stairs and out the front door, before he could hear anything else. He knew that, if he were to listen listen to one more word come out of his mouth, there was clear and present danger of him beating Drew half to death.

Once outside the door, he noticed Corky and Amanda standing at the end of the walkway, staring at him. He put on a friendly smile, as he approached them.

“Hey guys!” he said, in a jovial tone.

“Are my mom and dad fighting again?” Corky asked, sadly. 

Jerry sighed and shrugged.

“Just a _little_ bit.”

“They fight all the time anymore.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. They either fight or they don’t talk at all.”

Jerry glanced at Amanda and gave her a small smile.

“Well,” Jerry started, placing a hand on Corky’s shoulder. “I promise that this weekend, there will be no fighting. We’re _all_ gonna have a great time.”

“I hope so,” Corky said.

“Libby!” Drew’s voice called, from inside the house.

Jerry turned to see Libby stalking down the walkway, toward them, while clutching her suitcase.

“Put the baby in car seat, Cork,” Jerry said, handing the baby and his diaper bag to Corky.

Jerry immediately went to her, to relieve her of her bag, and put his hand on the small of her back, to get her down the walkway, as quickly as possible.

“Get me out of here, Jer,” she said.

“You got it.” 

“Get in the car, kids,” Libby said, to Corky and Amanda. “ _Quickly_.”

The two of them slid into the backseat of the car, as Jerry stuffed Libby’s suitcase into the trunk.

“What happened?” he asked her, quietly.

“I locked him in Nicky’s room,” she muttered.

“You _what_?” he looked at her.

“It’s just a little latch, to keep the baby from wandering out, in the middle of the night, and falling down the stairs... He wasn’t going to let us go on the trip.”

“So you _locked_ him in a room?”

“It won’t hold him long at all, so let’s go, Jerry. He’s going to-”

A loud crash came from inside the house. 

“Libby!”

“Get in the car, Libs,” Jerry instructed, as he slammed the trunk lid shut.

Libby raced to the passenger seat, while Jerry got into the driver’s seat.

“Are you all buckled up?” he asked, as he started the engine. 

“Yes,” Corky and Amanda replied, in sync.

“And the baby is strapped in?”

“Yes.”

“What do you kids want to do first, when he get to Chicago?” Jerry asked, trying to sound jovial and not nearly as nervous as he actually was, as he put the car into gear.

Corky and Amanda began answering him, excitedly, giving the list of things they wanted to see and do. 

Libby turned to look out the side window, as Jerry began pulling away from the curb. As she watched Drew race out the front door and toward the car, her stare met her husband’s. His blue eyes were filled with rage. 

With a smirk on her face, Libby lifted her right hand and gave him a small wave.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday  
Route 294 Rest Stop

The drive had been quiet for the past half hour. For awhile, Corky and Amanda had talked, animatedly, about what all they wanted to see in the city but, when they realized that Corky’s mother hadn’t once engaged with them, they stopped speaking. Jerry had attempted to get Libby talking, but the responses she had given him were limited to one word so, eventually, he also stopped trying.

About halfway to the city, the smell coming from Nicky diaper forced them to make a pit stop, where Corky and Jerry opted to wait for the women next to the car, in the parking lot.

“Jerry?”

“What’s up, pal?” Jerry answered, looking down at the young man he hoped one day would be his step-son.

“Are you and my mom best friends?”

“Absolutely,” Jerry answered, without hesitation. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t speak for your mother, but I can say, without a doubt, that she is _my_ best friend…. Any special reason why you’re askin’?”

“No. I just wanted to know… Here comes Mom and Amanda.”

Jerry turned to see Libby and Amanda walked across the parking lot, toward them. Libby, who was holding Nicky in her arms, gave Jerry a broad smile, the first he had seen her give since they had left the house. Jerry returned it, warmly.

“Well, that’s taken care of, thank goodness,” she said. 

“Yeah, none of us wanted to smell _that_ for the rest of the drive,” Jerry quipped.

Corky and Amanda giggled, while Libby smirked at him.

“No kiddin’,” he agreed. “But I would have changed him, Libs. You didn’t have to do it.”

“I’m guessing the women’s restroom here is cleaner than the men’s, but you are welcome to the next diaper change,” she grinned.

“You got it, baby-” he started, but panicked when he saw Libby’s eyes widen, in shock. “Um, _baby_ Nicky!”

Jerry lifted Nicky from Libby’s arms and held him in the air, making him laugh.

“You got it, huh, _baby_?” he repeated, to the child, hoping Corky and Amanda hadn’t noticed his slip-up.

When he had gathered the courage to look at them, but they didn’t indicate that they felt anything was amiss. 

Jerry glanced at Libby and she gave him a look of warning, in return. He nodded, understanding that he had to be more careful.

“Mom?”

“Yeah?” Libby turned to her eldest son.

“Amanda and I want to ask you and Jerry something… _before_ we get to the hotel.”

The apprehensive look Corky was giving her caused Libby’s heart to drop into her stomach. She and Jerry exchanged a look of unease. 

Jerry went to stand beside Libby.

“Ok, sweetie… What is it?” Libby asked, tentatively.

Corky took a deep breath, trying to summon his courage. 

“Well, we want to spend some time with you and Jerry this weekend, all together and everything...”

“Yes?”

“But… me and Amanda would like to spend some time _alone_ , too.”

Libby smiled, while Jerry released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Well, I’m sure we can arrange that, Cork,” she said. “You don’t have to stick with Jerry, Nicky and me the whole time. You can have some time alone whenever you want it. It’s not like you have to walk right next to us all the time.”

“Yeah, but… I mean some _real_ alone time. Like, maybe when you take Nicky to the zoo... Amanda and I can go... somewhere _else_.”

“A completely _different_ place?”

“Yeah.”

"Corky... It's a _big_ city, honey. So many things can happen and you won't have a way to get in touch with us," Libby said, a worried tone in her voice.

"But the zoo is for _babies_! There are other things we want to do."

"Libs-"

Libby glanced at Jerry, questioningly.

“I’m sure we can work something out, bud,” he said, to Corky. “I get it, you don’t want to hang out with us _old_ folks and a baby all day-”

Libby gave Jerry a look, displaying her lack of appreciation at being called old.

“-so maybe your mom and I can drop you two off wherever you want and then pick you up later.”

“But we _do_ want to spend some time with you and Libby, too,” Amanda insisted.

“Well, sure, kids,” Libby smiled. “Whatever you want to do, just tell us.”

“And there’s one more thing...” Corky said, timidly.

“What’s that, sweetie?”

“Well… Jerry…?” Corky looked up at the taller man.

“Yeah, buddy?” Jerry asked.

“Mom said you got us a family room and a different room for you.”

“Yeah, that’s right… I got you guys a family suite, with two bedrooms and a living room. It’s kind of like an apartment for you, Amanda, your mom and Nicky, so you won’t be cramped.”

“And you have a _different_ room for you?”

“Yep, I figured you all would want to be together.”

Nervously, Corky shifted and wrung his hands together.

“What’s the problem, Corky?” Libby asked, softly.

“It’s not a _problem_. It’s just that… Amanda and I would like to have our _own_ room.”

“Your _own_ room?” his mother repeated.

“Yeah… We never had a honeymoon, when we got married. Like you and Dad didn’t… I thought that this trip could kinda be like our honeymoon… _That’s_ why I wanted to come.”

“I see…” Libby said, slowly.

Jerry cleared his throat.

“So, let me get this straight, Cork...” he said. “You’d like the _separate_ room for yourselves and want _me_ to share the family suite with your mom and Nicky.”

“Yeah, if that’s ok... We brought some money, Jerry, so we can pay for the room. It’s just hard to have a honeymoon with your _mom_ right there... Sorry Mom,” he added.

“I understand, sweetheart,” Libby tried to suppress a smile.

“We just want some time… _alone_.”

Making sure the kids couldn’t see, Libby reached over and put her hand on Jerry’s back, over his polo shirt. Ever so gently, she traced a small infinity symbol. Jerry smiled.

It was something they had been doing for the past couple of years, a silent and subtle gesture they used to remind each other that the other loved them, infinitely. 

It was Jerry who had first used the symbol. The first time he had told Libby that he loved her, declaring that his love was infinite, he emphasized his point by using the tip of his finger to trace the symbol on the skin of her palm. Being that their affair had to be kept under a well-kept shroud of secrecy, public displays of affection were not at all possible, so they had adopted the symbol as a private way to show their love to one another and they did. Often.

“Sure, kiddo, that’s fine with me. If it’s ok with your mom, that is…” Jerry said. 

Judging from the stroking of his back, it was going to be _more_ than ok with her.

“Is it ok, Mom?”

“Well, I _guess_ it’s ok, Corky… I mean, we do have the _two_ bedrooms. I’m sure Jerry and I can share the suite, without any problems.”

Corky and Amanda grinned at one another.

“Thanks Mom! We didn’t want to ask before, because we thought maybe Dad would get mad if he knew that you and Jerry were gonna share a room together... but it’s ok because you and Jerry are best friends, right?”

“Right,” Libby said, hesitantly.

“Definitely,” Jerry stated, matter-of-factly.

“And it’s ok if best friends stay in the same place, like Becca’s slumber parties. It’s not like you’ll be in the same bed, right?… But Dad would get mad anyway, so I thought it was better to ask after we left.”

“That was very good thinking, Corky,” his mother nodded. “Your dad _definitely_ would have gotten mad.”

“So, we shouldn’t tell him, right? It will just be our _secret_.”

Jerry and Libby nodded, slowly, each of them trying not to smile.

“Sure, sweetie. Our secret.”

“Great!” her son smiled. “Ok, then. Let’s go!”

Jerry cleared his throat.

“You know what, guys,” Jerry started. “I gotta make a phone call real quick, so why don’t we find a place and have a little lunch, before we get back on the road?”

Libby looked at him, confused.

“Here, Jer? We’re almost to Chicago. Shouldn’t we wait and have lunch _after_ we check in?”

“Nah, let’s eat here, Libs. There’s a hamburger joint across the street... Let’s drive over there and grab a bite, that way we’re ready to hit the ground running once we get to the city.”

Corky and Amanda agreed and got into the car, while Libby looked over at Jerry.

“What are _you_ up to?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Me? Why do you assume I’m _up_ to anything?”

“Because I know you like the back of my hand, Jerry Berkson, and you’re _up_ to something.”

“ _Never_. I just wanna eat and call the office... Get in the car, Mama, while I put Nicky in his car seat.”

“Alright then, keep your secrets,” she smiled, as she opened the car door and got in. 

-


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday Afternoon  
Intercontinental Hotel  
Chicago

Libby, Corky and Amanda stood in the middle of the hotel lobby, staring in awe. They were taken aback by the beautiful red walls, mosaic floor and painted ceiling.

Over the entire 20 years of her marriage to Drew, he had never once taken her to a nice hotel. He felt that hotels were something that were only used for sleeping and, therefore, Motel 6 suited his tastes perfectly fine… and he expected them to suit the rest of his family, as well.

Jerry, however, loved spoiling Libby and he got so few chances that he made it a point to try and surprise her every opportunity he got. He had outdone himself this time because, while this was not the first fancy hotel he had ever taken Libby to, it was certainly the nicest. 

“Mom, look at that! Is that real gold?”

“Probably not, honey, but it’s beautiful, all the same,” she stated, looking around, as she carried a sleeping Nicky in her arms.

“Can I get a picture of it?”

“Of course you can… but let’s check in first, huh, sweetie?”

Corky agreed and they all followed Jerry up to the check-in desk.

“Good afternoon, sir!”

“Hi there. We’re checkin’ in for Berkson,” Jerry stated, as he handed over his identification and a credit card to the hotel receptionist.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Berkson,” the young, blonde woman smiled, cheerfully.

The short, dark-haired man, who was standing next to her, gave Jerry a big smile. 

“Mr. Berkson! We’ve been waiting for you, ever since we received your call. I am the hotel manager, Mr. Jarvis.”

“Nice to meet’ya,” Jerry replied, shaking the man’s hand. “We’ve got two rooms reserved for the Berksons.”

“Yes sir, I see that you have two suites reserved – the _royal_ suite and the _honeymoon_ suite.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

Libby, Corky and Amanda exchanged surprised and excited smiles.

“Congratulations, sir! Is _this_ your beautiful bride?” the manager asked, gesturing to Libby.

Jerry and Libby glanced at one another and smirked.

“She’s beautiful alright, but _we_ aren’t the honeymooners. It’s these two, right here...”

Smiling proudly, Jerry stepped aside, to reveal a grinning Corky and Amanda. 

The young receptionist happily congratulated them, but Libby noticed that the manager’s smile faltered the second he saw her son and his wife. 

Libby, having spent Corky’s lifetime dealing with such reactions, braced herself. She glowered at the man, as he continued staring at the young couple.

“There is a crib in our suite, isn’t there?” she asked, icily.

Her question had shaken the man out of his daze and he looked at her. Her tone had also caught Jerry by surprise, causing him to look at her, questioningly.

“Yes, ma’am, housekeeping has already set it up for you… Sir,” he turned back to Jerry and lowered his voice, to just above a whisper. “Will the young lady and gentleman be staying _alone_ in the honeymoon suite?”

“Yeah, they’ll be _alone_ ,” he responded, confused. “It’s their honeymoon.” 

“Would you want _your_ mother staying in your room on _your_ honeymoon?” Libby asked.

The manager glanced at Libby, quickly, before looking back to Jerry.

“Well, sir, you ordered some… _items_ for that room and one of those things are not allowed for people under the age of 21.”

“They _are_ 21,” Libby snapped.

Immediately, Jerry placed his hand on her back, to calm her.

“We’ll have to see their identification, madam.”

“Get out your IDs, kids,” Jerry said, while frowning at the manager.

Corky and Amanda handed their identification cards to Jerry, after a short search. He placed them on the desk, in front of the man.

“We will also need a credit card for the room,” the manager stated.

“I already gave you a credit card. It’s for _both_ rooms.”

“We need a card for the person _staying_ in the room. They would be the one responsible for any extras.”

Jerry scoffed.

“Look, buddy, what’s the _problem_?”

Libby looked at Corky and Amanda, whose discomfort was beginning to show. She gave them a reassuring smile.

“Sir,” the manager started. “Are you aware that you would be held _responsible_ for any and all charges that are incurred for any _damage_ caused to the room?”

“Yeah, I get it, like for any other hotel room on earth-”

“Exactly what _damage_ do you think our children are going to cause?” Libby demanded, her eyes flashing.

“Well, madam,” he said, lowering his voice even further. “They will be in the room _unsupervised_ -”

“They are _adults_!” she barked. “What kind of hotel are you running that requires adults be _supervised_?”

The raising of Libby’s voice had attracted the attention of several people in the lobby, who all turned to stare. The manager looked up, uncomfortably, before trying the other guests a reassuring smile.

“Look, buddy,” Jerry snarled. “I rented the two most expensive rooms in your entire hotel! Do I seem like I can’t afford to pay for anything extra?”

“Sir... I’m not trying to imply-”

“This is my _son_ and my _daughter-in-law_...” Jerry said, putting an arm around the shoulders of each of them. “They are on their _honeymoon_ and if they want to drink up the minibar or order room service or rent dirty movies or tear the place to shreds, _I’m_ gonna pay for it... so don’t worry about what _they’re_ gonna be doin’. That’s for my wife and I to worry about. Not _you_.”

“Mr. Berkson-”

“Also, my brother is an attorney who specializes in civil rights cases. So, if you feel like continuing to violate the Americans with Disabilities Act and you want my kids to _own_ this hotel, keep talkin’!”

The manager looked to Libby for help, but found the look in her eyes to be even more disturbing than the one in Jerry’s. The man immediately dropped his eyes from hers.

“Sir… I didn’t mean to _offend_ anyone.”

“Good, cause my kids didn’t come here to be offended… and I think they’re owed an apology.”

The man looked to Corky and Amanda, who stared back at him with solemn faces, filled with embarrassment.

“I do apologize, if I caused any offense.”

Corky glanced toward his mother, who smiled back at him, sadly. They had been through situations like this together, many times before.

Nicky began whimpering against his mother’s neck. 

“I’ll take him, Mom,” Corky murmured. 

He reached out and took his brother into his arms, cuddling him. Instantly, Nicky stopped fussing and relaxed. Jerry and Libby smiled at him, then at each other, before slowly turning back to the hotel manager.

They were no longer smiling.

“Can you, _kindly_ , take down our information and give us the keys to our rooms?” Libby asked, her voice like ice. “We have a baby who needs a diaper change and our children want to start _enjoying_ their vacation.”

“Yes, ma’am. Of course...”

Jerry put his arm around Libby’s shoulders, as the paperwork for the room was being filled out. She leaned over to whisper to him.

“Not in front of the kids, Jer,” she reminded him, gently.

Trying to be nonchalant, he removed his arm from around her shoulders and gave her a friendly pat on the back, before lowering his limb to his side. They were both too afraid to look behind them to see whether Corky or Amanda had noticed.

The manager handed them the keys to their rooms and began giving them information about their stay, while Libby and Jerry stared at him, with contempt-filled eyes.

“…and this map will give you the hours and locations of the restaurants, spas, gym, pool-”

“There’s a pool?” Corky asked, excitedly.

“Yes sir, young man, there’s a gorgeous pool on the 14th floor,” the manager smiled at him. “Even if you don’t want to swim, it’s worth taking a look at.”

“Can we swim, Mom?”

“Of course we can, sweetie,” she smiled, warmly, at him, before turning back to the manager, her smile suddenly disappearing. “I trust they don’t need to be _supervised_ to do that.”

“Of course not, madam.”

Jerry looked at Libby and smirked. He had never witnessed this mama bear defend one of her cubs in front of him before. 

He was so proud that she was his.

“Mr. and Mrs. Berkson…” the manager began. “Your bags will be sent up to your rooms momentarily… I am _terribly_ sorry about the misunderstanding before. Please accept my _deepest_ apologies. I didn’t mean to cause any offense.”

When Libby and Jerry didn’t respond, the hotel manager offered them an apologetic smile.

“Are you all hungry, after your journey to the hotel? We’d love for you to have a meal in one of our restaurants. On the house, of course.”

“We’ve already eaten,” Libby stated, matter-of-factly.

“I see… Well… The elevators are all the way in the back and… Please, if there is anything at all I can do to make your stay more pleasant or assistance I can offer, do not _hesitate_ to contact me.”

“Yeah, we’ll let you know,” Jerry said. “Come on, honey...”

Jerry and Libby turned and looked at Corky and Amanda, who were waiting for them. 

“Let’s go see our rooms, guys!” Jerry grinned at the kids, as he lifted Nicky out of Corky’s arms. “We’ve got a surprise for you two!”

As the young couple move to walk ahead of them and, as soon as Jerry felt that he and Libby were safely out of their vision, Jerry slid his arm around Libby’s waist.

“How did you know to bring up the Americans with Disabilities Act?” Libby asked, softly, making sure the kid wouldn’t hear her.

“I’ve done a little research.”

“On laws that affect people with disabilities?” she looked up at him.

“Yeah, you know… legislation and Down’s itself… lots of stuff.”

“Why?”

“Because it concerns you and concerns Corky so, therefore, it concerns me.” 

“ _Jesus_ , Jer...” she breathed.

“What?” he looked at her, confused.

She stopped and looked up at him.

“Just when I think that I can’t love you one bit _more_ than I do, you just-”

“What floor, _Dad_?”

Jerry and Libby froze. 

Corky was grinning at them, from in front of the elevator.

“What did you say, Cork?” Libby asked, as she and Jerry approached them.

“Jerry told that guy that I’m his son and that Amanda’s his daughter-in-law. And they called you Mr. and Mrs. Berkson. And Jerry put his arms around you and called you ‘honey’, like Dad does... Are we gonna be _‘The Berksons’_ this weekend, instead of ‘The Thachers’? Are we pretending to be a family, that you’re _married_ and I’m your _son_?”

“Well...” Libby started, uncertainly.

“Corky...” Jerry started. “I told him you were my son because I didn’t think he’d understand how much I care about you if I said that you’re my best friend’s kid, so it’s best that he thinks you actually are my son… Plus, we kinda _are_ a family, Cork-”

Libby looked up at Jerry.

“I mean, your mom and I are best friends, like you said earlier, so we care _very_ much about each other-”

“You love each other? Becca and her friends are always saying they love each other,” Corky explained.

“Sure, yeah, you could call it love… Nicky here is my godson so, of course, I love him like he’s my _own_ son. And I wasn’t around when you were born, so I couldn’t be your godfather, but I’ve known you a long time and I still love ya like my _own_ , Cork.”

Libby tried blinking back the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. 

“I love you _all_ like you’re my own,” he added, looking at Amanda, to make sure she felt included.

“We love you too, Jer... All us _Berksons_ do!” Corky laughed, enjoying playing along with what he believed to be a game.

He threw himself into Jerry’s arms and Amanda followed suit, immediately after.

Jerry looked at Libby, from between the two of them, beaming.

‘I love you,’ she mouthed, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Jerry repeated it.

Corky glanced at his mother.

“Don’t cry, Mom,” he said, sounding concerned. “You’re a Berkson, _too_!”

“She sure is,” Jerry smiled. “Come here, _Mrs. Berkson_.”

Jerry and Corky each opened an arm to her and Libby stepped forward, to join her family.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Friday Morning  
Intercontinental Hotel  
Chicago

-

As Libby started to awaken, the first thing she realized was that she was incredibly warm. Not uncomfortably so, but warmer than she was used to being first thing in the morning. As her senses slowly started sharpening, she noticed that her head was pillowed against a bare chest and she was wrapped in a pair of arms.

Jerry’s, of course. Her sweet, wonderful Jerry.

Libby knew that would always be able to tell it was him. If she were to go blind and deaf tomorrow, she’d know Jerry, whether it was from the feel of him, his scent or just his general mannerisms. She would recognize her beloved under any circumstances.

Her own husband hadn’t held her in years, especially not in bed. He’d throw his arm around her here and there, but usually as a sign of possession, not affection. The only time he touched her with any feeling was when he wanted sex or during the act itself. After he finished, he always just rolled off and pretended she no longer existed… Not that she even wanted him to touch her nowadays, but there was a time when she had wanted some form of tenderness from him. It didn’t seem unusual to want _some_ form of physical contact from her partner in life, that didn’t just involve the spreading of her legs. At the very least, she had wished to be treated as something more than Drew’s own personal semen dispenser. 

She didn’t care about that anymore. Now, Drew could roll on and off of her whenever and she gave it about as much thought as when she had to clean the toilets in her house. It was an unpleasant, but necessary, task.

Jerry was her life partner now, even if they weren’t able to live together or even share a bed for more than an hour or two during their lunch break. They’d managed to have a child and were doing their best to build a life together, trying not to be deterred by the fact that she was married to another man. 

Libby didn’t let it bother her that that other people would consider what she was doing with Jerry to be wrong or that, according to her religion, she was classified as a sinner. Jerry was her person. The one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. The one she probably had been meant to be with for her entire life… she just happened to find him too late. But she had him now and they were giving it their all to make it work.

So far, they had succeeded.

“You wakin’ up?” she heard Jerry ask, softly.

Libby opened her dark eyes and found herself looking directly into his. She closed her eyes again and smiled.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

“Just watchin’ you sleep... Mornin’.”

“Good morning... Was I snoring or doing anything else embarrassing?”

“No. You were just lyin’ there, lookin’ beautiful.”

“ _Beautiful_?” she scoffed. “First thing in the morning, with morning breath and sleep in my eyes? I’m guessing you don’t have your glasses on, Jer... You would not want to have to wake up and see _this_ every day of your life.”

Jerry was momentarily filled with resentment, as he thought of the man who had the privilege of waking up next to her every day and didn’t appreciate it.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

“You know that I will never be _truly_ happy until the day I can wake up and see you this way every morning, for the rest of my life.”

Libby smiled and snuggled closer to him.

“My sweet talker,” she murmured.

Gently, Jerry trailed his fingers up and down Libby’s bare back. 

“Mmm…”

“Do you like that?”

“You know I do.”

“Want me to do it… _lower_?” he teased, his fingers disappearing under the blanket.

“You _know_ I do.”

Jerry looked at Libby’s face and saw her smirking at him.

He rolled her beneath him and Libby automatically drew her knees up and apart, allowing him to settle between her legs. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

“I love you,” she smiled.

“I love _you_ … and I could stay right here, all day, every day, for the rest of my life,” he said, as he brushed a wisp of her dark auburn hair from her forehead.

“Don’t you think you’d get a cramp, Jer?” she teased, as she traced his bottom lip with her fingertip.

“I don’t care if I do. It’d be worth it.”

He leaned down to kiss her, positioning himself at her entrance, but, just as his lips met hers, a cry came from the other room.

Groaning, Jerry pulled back to look at her.

“This is what family life is like, Papa,” Libby grinned. “Interruptions and loaded diapers… Is this what you long for every day?”

“ _Absolutely_.”

“Then go get your son and bring him here… and put some clothes on, so you don’t traumatize him,” she added, as he rolled off of her and climbed out of the warmth of their shared bed.

She smacked him on his bare ass, for emphasis, causing Jerry to squeak.

“What about _you_?”

“What about _me_? Between breastfeeding him and bathing with him half the time, it’s normal for him to see _me_ naked… although, I guess, not in front of his _Uncle Jerry_.”

“Maybe I won’t have to be ‘Uncle Jerry’ one day,” he stated, as he grabbed one of his T-shirts and tossed it to her.

“Maybe not, but I hope even then you won’t be walking around naked in front of him, with a raging erection, so, at the _very_ least, put some underwear on, please.”

“You got it.”

Libby pulled the shirt over her head as Jerry tugged on a fresh pair of boxers. Just before leaving the bedroom, he turned to look at her.

“You might want to wipe off that headboard, before the kids show up. I can see your footprints all over it,” he grinned.

Libby looked at it and snickered.

“You’re the one who wanted an _acrobatics_ session last night. You seem to think I’m some kind of contortionist. I had to brace myself _somewhere_.”

“Yeah, we’re lucky the ceiling isn’t low or else we’d have had your footprints on that, as well.”

“Only from that last time… You certainly are _creative_ , Jer.”

“Hey, it’s never boring with you and me, Libs” he smirked.

“Never, baby” she agreed, giving him a wink.

“Ma-ma… Maaa-maaaaah!”

Jerry rushed out of the bedroom, regretful that he had taken so long in fetching Nicky. Libby sat in the bed listening, as she heard him cooing to their son, in the next room.

“Good morning, sunshine! How’s my boy, today?... Ooh, Papa’s little muffin has a wet diaper, huh? Let me take care of that for you and then we’ll go in and see Mommy, huh? She’s waiting to see you...”

Libby smiled.

Though she couldn’t have asked for a better partner than Jerry, since Nicky’s birth, he had proven himself to be an even better father.

Jerry relished every single moment he got to spend with the baby, while Drew hardly afforded him more than a pat on the head here and there. Libby had often asked herself whether the reason for that was, on some level, Drew knew Nicky wasn’t his child. She used to worry about it in the beginning but she had since come to the conclusion that it wasn’t the case. Andrew Thacher was not the sort of man who would simply ignore any suspicion of not being the father of his wife’s child. Not that he would be hurt by the information, but it would simply be too powerful a weapon to not use on her every chance he got.

As Libby thought back over the life she had spent with Drew thus far, she knew that it wasn’t suspicion that led to his disregard of Nicky, he just wasn’t interested in him. 

Drew had been a devoted father to Paige and curious about everything to do with Corky, only once their son began defying all the odds the doctors had given him, of course. Somehow, Drew had felt that every one of Corky’s accomplishments somehow reflected on Drew himself and he enjoyed the attention that brought with it.

By the time Becca was born, Drew had less interest in being a hands-on father with yet another child. He was happy with his two, _his_ girl and _their_ boy. It didn’t leave much room for their younger daughter. Thankfully, Becca was a Mama’s girl through and through and Libby had done everything she could to ensure her little girl didn’t feel too much of the pain of being ignored.

Nicky was a different story though. Drew didn’t have a morsel of time or attention to give the baby, but Libby couldn’t have cared less. The child was deeply loved by each of his siblings, treasured by his grandparents, adored by his mother and worshipped by Jerry. 

There wasn’t a thing on earth that Jerry wouldn’t do for a little boy named Nicholas Thacher.

“You are my sunshine...” Jerry’s reedy singing voice drifted into the room. “My only sunshine… You make me happeeeee-”

Involuntarily, Libby shuddered. 

She loved Jerry with every cell in her body… but the man could not carry a tune to save his life.

She really hoped that Nicky ended up with her singing voice. After all, shouldn’t one of her children end up with some of her talent? She’d be happy if just one of them could simply carry a tune.

Libby glanced up to see Jerry carrying their sleepy son into the bedroom.

“There’s Mama!” Jerry exclaimed, in a sing-song voice.

“Mama,” the little boy yawned, reaching for her.

“Good morning, my love!” Libby held her arms out to their son.

Jerry handing the toddler over and crawled into bed, with his family. The three of them snuggled up beneath the blanket, preparing to have an early morning cuddle when there was a knock on the door.

“There they are,” Jerry said, smiling.

Libby scrambled out of bed, holding Nicky, and into the living room.

“Coming, kids!” Libby called, before turning to Jerry and lowering her voice. “Honey, throw me a robe.”

“Why? You’re dressed.”

“I’m wearing your T-shirt, Jer – with _nothing_ underneath. Don’t you think Corky isn’t going to notice that I’m wearing a Rolling Stones shirt that I don’t own?” she asked, setting Nicky on the ground.

“Oh yeah, here...” he tossed her one of the terrycloth robes, as he pulled on the other. 

Once she had it on, Libby went to the door of the suite and opened it. Corky and Amanda greeted her with a smile, before entering the room.

“Hey kiddos!” Jerry called out, jovially.

Libby turned to see that he had taken a seat on one of the couches and had Nicky beside him.

“Hey Jerry!”

“We had such a good time last night!” Amanda gushed.

“It was so great! My favorite was the Sears Tower. I can’t believe we were so high up!” Corky said, excitedly.

“And Navy Pier was so much fun!”

Jerry and Libby exchanged a smile, as Corky and Amanda went on about the day they had all shared.

After checking into their rooms, Jerry had gifted Corky and Amanda with a camera and several rolls of film, so that they could document the trip for themselves. Afterwards, they had all gone to do a bit of sightseeing in the local area, which had included a lake cruise, a visit to the top of Sears Tower and several rides around the carousel at Navy Pier.

“This room is nice!” Corky said. “You got a basket, too! Like ours!” 

Libby glanced at the huge basket that had greeted them when they returned to the hotel, the night before. An apology gift from the hotel manager, she gathered.It was laden with snacks and Chicago souvenirs, including T-shirts and baseball caps featuring the Chicago Cubs logo.

“You got one too, son?” Jerry asked.

“Yeah, it was on the table, next to the flowers and champagne you gave us. Thanks again, Jerry.”

“You got it, kiddo.”

“Who slept in the upstairs bedroom?” Corky asked, out of the blue.

“I did,” Jerry answered, quickly. “Your mom wanted to be close to Nicky and it was easier to keep the crib down here.”

“Why is the crib out here, instead of in the bedroom?” Amanda asked, curiously.

“I, um... didn’t want to wake him last night,” Libby said.

“How would you wake him, Mom?”

“She snores,” Jerry replied.

“My mom _snores_?” Corky laughed. “How do _you_ know that, Jerry?”

Libby shot Jerry a look.

“I came down to get some water last night and it sounded like she was sawing logs in there!”

Jerry imitated the sound, for emphasis, causing Corky and Amanda to burst out laughing. Libby shook her head and rolled her eyes, trying not to chuckle.

“Just kiddin’, Libs,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “I’m _sure_ you don’t snore.”

“She doesn’t,” Corky agreed. “My dad would say if she did.”

“Yeah, he sure would. I’m sure he wouldn’t let that one go,” Libby muttered.

It was under her breath but loud enough for Jerry to hear. He gave her a sad smile, which she returned.

“So, what are the plans today, guys?” Jerry asked. “Your mom, Nicky and I are headed to the zoo and the aquarium. If you want to join us, you are more than welcome.”

“Thanks Jerry, but we want to go to see some different things,” Corky smiled.

“Ok, where are you goin’?”

“We’re going to see the Museum of Science and Industry and the Field Museum,” Amanda said. “My friend went to both of them and said that they’re fun.”

“That sounds fun.”

“We’ll drop you off and pick you up. What time do you want to go where?” Libby asked.

“Thanks Mom,” Corky smiled. “But we’re gonna take the Hop-On Hop-Off bus.”

“Oh…” Libby replied, sounding uneasy. “Well, what if the bus is late? Do you have a schedule?”

“Yep.”

“Cork…” Libby said, nervously. “Honey, Chicago is such a _big_ city. Are you sure you’re not more comfortable with Jerry and I driving you? We’ll gladly do it.”

“No, we want to take the bus.” 

“But sweetie-”

“Mom, we already _know_ what to do… The bus comes every 15 minutes. It goes to all the attractions. Jerry showed us last night.”

Libby looked at Jerry, her eyes wide.

“I just wanted them to see their different options,” Jerry said. “They want to travel the city on their own, Libs.”

“Jerry, I don’t think-”

“Mom, we want to do it _alone_. We’ll meet you for dinner later.”

“ _Meet_ us?” she stared at her son.

“Jerry said we can take a taxi and tell the driver where we want to go.”

“Jerry did, _did he_?” Libby said, casting a look of incredulity at Jerry.

“Libs,” he started, afraid she was about to lose her temper. “I’m gonna give them plenty of cash, so they can take a taxi from anywhere in town. We’ll figure out when and where we want to meet for dinner and meet then. We’ll make a note with our contact info and give one to each of them, in case of an emergency… Libs, they’re on their honeymoon and they want some independence. Let’s _give_ it to’em.”

“Jer,” she sighed. “I know you _mean_ well-”

“ _Mom_...”

Libby looked at her son.

“We want to do this. We’re adults. You need to let me _be_ one.”

She shifted, uncomfortably.

Libby wanted to tell Corky that she couldn’t possibly allow him to go off on his own in a strange city, without a way to contact her. She, at the very least, wanted to beg him to let her ride the bus with him for the first few stops, just so she knew that he was certain how to do it. She wanted to tell Jerry that they were going to sit in the hotel room the entire day, in case Corky needed her, and that it was all his fault for putting the idea of the bus into their heads. 

But she stayed silent.

“Mom, please? Please trust me.”

Libby looked up at Corky.

“Of course I _trust_ you, honey… Your old mom is just worried, that’s all. You’re my baby.”

“But I’m not a _baby_. I’m a married _man_.”

“I know you are, but you’ll always be _my_ baby and I’ll always worry... I’d worry if it were Becca and Paige, too, not just you.”

“So, we can go?”

“Of course you can go.”

“Thanks Mom!” Corky threw his arms around her.

“I guess you should thank _Jerry_ , since _he’s_ the one who made it all possible.”

Jerry balked under her stare, but grinned when the kids thanked him. 

“Look, I’m gonna go take a shower, so we can start our day,” he said. “Libs, will you order up some breakfast for all of us, from room service, and I’ll be right out?” he said, as he stood up from the couch.

“Ok, right after I change the baby’s diaper,” she said. “Jer, before you shower, can you grab the diaper bag from th- _my_ bedroom?”

“I’ll get it, Mom. I’m closer-”

“Wait, Cork, no-”

Before Libby had a chance to stop him, Corky disappeared into the bedroom she and Jerry were sharing. She and Jerry exchanged a look of panic, but tried to appear normal when he walked out of the room, holding the bag.

“Here Mom...” he said, handing it to her.

“Thank you, sweetheart… Why don’t you and Amanda take a look at the menu and figure out what you want for breakfast.”

“Ok… Mom?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“Why are there _two_ suitcases in your room... and why are there _footprints_ on your headboard?”

-


	8. Chapter 8

Friday afternoon  
Shedd Aquarium

-

“Nicky, look at Papa… Look at the camera, Nicky.”

Libby was standing in front of the dolphin tank, holding Nicky in her arms, while Jerry tried to take yet another picture. He had taken three rolls of film so far today and both Libby and their son were getting sick of the camera.

“Honey,” she said, trying to sound patient. “Why don’t _you_ take the baby and let me get a picture of you two?”

“I want one of _you_! Hold on...” 

Jerry stopped a woman who was passing by and asked her to take a photo of him with his family. When she agreed, Jerry rushed up to Libby, delighted. He put his arms around her and positioned their son between them. When the woman had taken the photo, Jerry asked her if she’d take one more, with a dolphin behind them. Libby smiled at the woman, apologetically.

After the second photo was taken, Jerry took Nicky from Libby’s arms, while she thanked the woman and retrieved their camera from her. When she turned around, she saw Jerry standing in front of the huge tank, pointing at the dolphins and explained different facts about them to their child. 

Nicky watched in wonder as one of the massive creatures swam up to the window, looking at the toddler, curiously. Their son’s face lit up in delight, as he reached out, toward the dolphin, while Jerry gazed at his son, adoringly. Silently, Libby snapped a photo.

Jerry glanced over at Libby, giving her a broad smile. She noticed the tears in his eyes and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

“I’m _in love_ with our son,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

“Well, he’s the only person you’re allowed to be in love with, without breaking my heart.”

“I don’t think you _ever_ have to worry about that.”

He placed a kiss on top of her head and rubbed her back, with his free hand.

Nicky turned to look at his parents.

“Fish!” he said, pointing to the dolphin.

“That’s right, sweet boy,” Jerry smiled, kissing his little cheek. “Come on, let’s go have a snack...”

He took Libby’s hand and, after stopping to collect Nicky’s stroller, they headed off, in search of food.

-

After visiting the snack bar, they found a bench in a quiet corner, where they could spend a bit of time alone.

“I can’t believe you bought him so much stuff, Jer,” Libby said, as she surveyed the mountain of toys that filled Nicky’s stroller. “You already bought him a ton at the zoo and now here, too?”

“It’s just a few things.”

“You got him at least 10 stuffed animals today alone, not including the ones from yesterday. How are we supposed to even get home with all this? We have still suitcases, as well as Corky and Amanda and _their_ souvenirs, to fit in the car.”

“We’ll manage.”

“And the sweatshirts?”

“I wanted us to match! Your mama is a killjoy, Nicky,” Jerry muttered to his son, as he offered the little boy on his lap a spoonful of ice cream.

“I’m just trying to be reasonable. _One_ of us has to be.”

“You should just relax, Libs, and let me spoil my son… _and_ his mother.”

“Honey… I didn’t _need_ a three-foot, plush white tiger.”

“You said he would sweet to cuddle with.”

“He is… but where am I supposed to _put_ him?”

“On the bed.”

“Oh yeah… Drew will love that.”

“I meant _our_ bed, Libby.”

Libby lowered her eyes, avoiding his intense stare.

“Sure, I guess we can keep him at your place,” she said, softly.

“ _Our_ place.”

Libby nodded, silently.

“Moremoremoremore.”

“I guess you want some more, huh Nicky?” Jerry laughed, offering their son another spoonful of ice cream.

He and Libby smiled, as they watched their little boy eat the sweet treat.

“This is definitely going down as one of the best days of my life,” Jerry beamed. “The day I met you is definitely number one, because that’s what put all the other best days into motion.”

“What are the others?” she asked, softly.

“That first night we… I probably shouldn’t say _that_ one in front of our kid, though.”

“Probably not,” she smirked. “But I think I know the night you’re referring to.”

“The day you first said that you loved me. The day you told me we were going to have this little guy. The day he was born…. And today.”

Libby gave him a soft smile and reached over to touch his face.

“It has been a _wonderful_ day,” she agreed.

“I don’t want this trip to end, Libs.”

“I don’t either. It’s been perfect… but we still have a couple of days to enjoy.”

Jerry lifted Nicky to stand on his lap, facing him.

“You don’t want it to end either, do you, son? You want to stay here forever, with Mama and Papa, don’t you?” he teased, tickling the little boy.

“Mama,” Nicky chortled.

“Honey…” Libby said, looking at Jerry. “You _really_ have to stop saying that to him. He’s starting to talk more and more and he’s going to say ‘Papa’ one day and then what are we going to do?”

“He’s my _son_ , Libby. Is it wrong for me to want him to call me that?”

“No, it isn’t wrong to _want_ it, but it’s _dangerous_ …”

Jerry sat Nicky back down on his lap and sighed.

“Libs…” he said. “I think we should have a talk.”

Libby looked at him, curiously. 

The tone in his voice, as well as the way he seemed to be squirming, made her uneasy.

“Libs, I love you... But-”

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

“ _But_?” she choked.

“This is difficult-”

“Just _say_ it, Jerry.”

“I just don’t know how to _do_ this anymore-”

Libby gaped at him.

“Are we _breaking up_ , Jerry?” she demanded, in a harsh whisper. “Did you actually bring me on a trip with _my children_ , have sex with me _three_ times last night and _nearly_ once this morning, only to break up with me today?”

Jerry stared at her, incredulously.

“ _Break up with you_? What are we, 14 and going steady?… You’re the mother of my child, Libby. There is no _breaking up_ for us.”

“Breaking it off, ending it – whatever name you want to put on it.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“No, I’m not ending it… Why would you even _say_ that?”

Libby didn’t answer. She just continued staring at him, with those intense dark eyes of hers.

“Libs…”

“Damn it, Jerry, spit it out!” 

“You want me to spit it out? Fine, I’ll spit it out!” he snapped. “I can’t live with this situation, Libby.”

“How is our situation any different today than it was yesterday?”

“It isn’t, other than the fact that I am _finally_ getting to spend some real time with my family and I don’t want to give that up… I wanna be able to tuck my kid in, Libs. I wanna be there when he wakes up in the morning. To spend birthdays and holidays with him.

“You can spend holidays with him.”

“I want to spend them with him as his _father_ , not his godfather!... You have _my_ kid calling some other guy Daddy!”

Libby glanced around, to see other people looking at them.

“Can you keep your voice down, Jerry?” she hissed. “The last thing I need is someone asking why Libby’s boss was yelling at her about some _other_ guy raising his son.”

“Come on…” he scoffed, looking around. “Who’s gonna be here who knows you, Libs?”

“We aren’t out of state, Jerry. We’re just in the city. _Anyone_ could be here… and Drew isn’t some other guy, he’s my _husband_. As much as you and I hate the idea of it, that’s the truth. And he believes Nicky is his.”

“Well, he’s not his. He’s _my_ son. Mine and yours, not _his_.”

Libby sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

“What do you want from me, Jer? What _more_ can I give you that I haven’t?”

“What do you give me, Libs, except for stolen minutes of your time?”

“That is _not_ fair, Jerry! You _knew_ the situation when we got together. You agreed to it. And what have I given you? I _gave_ you a child.”

“ _Gave_ me one?” he snorted. “You _accidentally_ got pregnant, Libby. You didn’t do it as a favor.”

“Actually, I did _exactly_ that… I knew it was a possibility that my not getting pregnant was because of Drew and not me. I could have gotten on birth control after we got together, but I didn’t… You wanted a baby. You wanted _us_ to have a baby. You _begged_ me for a baby. So, I had one.”

Jerry glanced down into Nicky's big brown eyes, before looking back at Libby, in disbelief.

“Are you saying you didn’t _want_ him? That you just had him for _me_?”

Libby looked down at their son, panicked that he may have understood what was just said. 

“Of course not!” she hissed. “I absolutely wanted him and don’t you _dare_ think anything different!”

She took Nicky into her arms and held him to her, pressing her cheek to his. Her eyes blazed as she glared at Jerry.

“I didn’t mean that you _didn’t_ want him-” he started.

“I wanted _your_ child. I wanted a child with _you_ …. Under other circumstances, we would have been married and had several children together, but we met too late.”

“Too late?” he repeated. “We’re not _dead_ , Libby. _That’s_ too late. We have decades left of our lives and we could spend them _together_ , raising _our_ son together-”

“Jerry… Don’t _do_ this to me. Don’t ask me to sacrifice one child for another.”

“That’s _exactly_ what you’re doing though. You’re sacrificing Nicky for Corky.”

“How dare you-” she raged.

“Corky has a father who loves him. For 21 years, he’s had that. He will _always_ have that. _My_ son doesn’t have his father.”

“Jerry… I _warned_ you what this was going to be like. I raised someone else’s child and it was torture for her to hear about me being a mother to her daughter-”

“But Kathryn didn’t want Paige. I want Nicky with all my heart. I want _you_ with all my heart… What are we going to do when one of us _dies_ one day, Libs? When we could have been together all those years, _loving_ one another, and you just _wasted_ them with Drew.”

Libby took a shaky breath.

“I can’t hurt Corky that way,” she finally said. “He _needs_ me.”

“He’s still gonna have you… I’m not asking you to _abandon_ him. He and Amanda can live with us forever. I’ll buy a house big enough to fit all of us... Corky will still have both of his parents, Libby... just not in the same house.”

“We have talked about this a hundred times! He wouldn’t be able to handle Drew and I divorcing!”

“Oh, I think he would. I think he could handle a lot more than you give him credit for-”

Her eyes flashed with anger.

“ _Don’t_ tell me what he can handle and what he can’t. Corky is _my_ child. I have been with him since before he took his first breath. I know everything there is to know about him.”

“I’ve spent a little time with him too, Libs,” Jerry said, calmly. “He is a remarkable young _man_. You have to put some faith in him that he can handle things like a _man_.”

“You’ve spent one _day_ full with him, Jerry! Don’t act like you know him through and through after only one day. I am his _mother_. You are his mother’s _boss_.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Libby regretted them. She wished she could suck them back into her mouth and swallow them.

Jerry’s face had fallen. He looked at her a long time, before lowering his eyes.

They were silent for a long time, both unsure of what to say or how to move forward.

Jerry took a deep breath before, finally, speaking, as he stood.

“Well, we should probably get goin’, huh?... It’s gettin’ late and we gotta meet the kids at that pizza place.”

“Jerry… I didn’t mean-”

“Nah, I know,” he cut her off. “Don’t worry about it, Libs… Come here, little rascal. Come to Uncle Jerry...” 

Libby watched, as Jerry reached down and lifted Nicky out of her arms. He cuddled the little boy to him, giving him a long hug and a kiss on his tiny cheek.

Finally, he looked at Libby and the pain in his eyes tore at her heart.

“Jer-” she started.

“I’m gonna carry him to the car, instead of tryin’ to find space for him in all those toys... Do you mind gettin’ the stroller or should I push it?”

“I’ll take it,” she murmured, standing up.

Silently, the two of them headed toward the exit.

-


	9. Chapter 9

Friday Evening  
Gino’s East Pizzeria  
Chicago

-

Jerry and Libby had been standing in front of the restaurant for several minutes but, as of yet, there had been no sign of Corky and Amanda. They stood there in silence, while Jerry held their son, each of them pretending the other wasn’t there.

“Something’s wrong,” Libby finally said. “We told them to meet us right _here_.”

“Nothing’s wrong. They’re probably on their way now.”

“We shouldn’t have let them go off alone.”

“We didn’t _let_ them do anything, Libby. They’re adults.”

“Jerry, we should have-” she started, but Jerry immediately cut her off.

“Let’s take a look inside,” he said, as he turned and headed into the restaurant, leaving her behind.

Libby sighed and shook her head, before following behind him.

The pizza place was packed with people. Every booth and table seemed to be filled. 

They should have made a reservation.

“Mom! Jerry! Over here...”

They looked to their left to see Corky and Amanda grinning and waving, from a corner booth. Libby sighed, in relief, as she strode over to the table.

“Sweetheart, you were supposed to wait outside. We were worried,” she chastised.

“Sorry Mom, but Tony said it’s hard to get a table, so he told us to wait for you in here. He said it’s the best table in the place.”

“Who’s Tony?”

“He’s the manager… We were waiting outside for you and he came over and asked if we needed any help. I said we were waiting for our family and he brought us inside.”

“Hey Corky!”

They all turned to see a tall man walking toward them. He appeared to be in his 40s and was wearing a black apron, with the restaurant logo. He flashed everyone a wide smile.

“Your mom and dad finally showed up, huh?” he said, looking at Jerry and Libby.

The two of them briefly made eye contact, before quickly looking away from one another.

“Yeah, this is them,” Corky grinned, proudly.

“Jerry Berkson,” Jerry shook the manager’s hand.

“Libby Th-... Libby,” she said. 

“I’m Tony,” he gave them a bright smile. “And this is the famous Nicky, huh?”

Tony reached over and gave Nicky a playful poke in the stomach. The little boy giggled.

“Oh, this one looks just like Mama, doesn’t he?” Tony asked, smiling at Libby and Jerry.

“Yeah, he does,” Jerry agreed, giving his son a sad smile.

“Hey, but I see some of Dad in there too! Like that piece of hair you both got that stands straight up,” Tony laughed.

Libby and Jerry froze. They each stared at Nicky, both of them too afraid to look at either each other or at Corky.

“This is a great couple of kids you have here,” Tony continued, gesturing to Corky and Amanda. “I was talking to them earlier and they’re both fantastic.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty proud of them,” Jerry smiled at them.

The young couple beamed at one another.

“You should be. They’re nice kids,” Tony agreed. “We had a long talk about them being on their honeymoon and that’s just great. Hey, can I get you a highchair for your baby?”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you so much,” Libby smiled, gratefully.

“Have a seat and I’ll come back and get your drink order.” 

When Tony left, Jerry motioned for Libby to get in the booth. She shook her head.

“ _You_ get in first. I have to take care of the baby.”

He also shook his head, in response.

“ _I_ can take care of the baby. Ladies first...”

“Jerry, I’ll have to _change_ him at some point. I should sit closer to him.”

“ _I_ can change him, Libby,” he said, sounding exasperated. “You don’t have to do _everything_ … Please let _me_ sit by him this _one_ time.”

Biting her tongue, Libby slid into the booth, next to the wall. Jerry sat beside her, holding Nicky on his lap. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes, even after the manager had brought them highchair for Nicky and had taken their drink order.

They had been told that Gino’s East was the best pizza in Chicago. The pizzeria was homey and appeared to be extremely popular. It was packed with customers and every inch of the restaurant walls were covered in handwritten graffiti, from former guests. The booths were small, which left Jerry and Libby sitting extremely close to each other, with barely an inch between them. 

“How was your day?” Jerry finally asked Corky and Amanda.

“It was great!” the young man exclaimed. “Mom, the bus was _so_ easy! You didn’t have to worry at all, cause we were just fine… First, we went to the Museum of Science and Industry. Jerry, they had a body there – a real one – cut into pieces! And Mom-”

Libby smiled and nodded, as her son and daughter-in-law gushed about the adventures of their day, but she wasn’t listening. She was truly interested in what they had seen and done, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate at the moment. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Jerry and what had transpired between them an hour or so before.

He had hardly spoken to her on the drive from the aquarium. He hadn’t _exactly_ ignored her, but only spoke when spoken to and, though he tried to sound natural, she could tell he was deeply hurt. Every time she had tried to speak to him, to apologize and tell him how much she regretted what she had said, he brushed her off and said something to distract her, such as commenting on the traffic or a point of interest in the city. Eventually, Libby had given up trying and the rest of their drive had been spent in silence.

She loved Jerry with everything that was her. They were compatible in every way and he possessed her heart and soul like no previous lover ever had. Those words that had come from her mouth horrified her and she wasn’t even sure as to where they had come from. 

True, she was irritated by what he had said about Corky… but, when she thought about it, she knew Jerry was only doing what he thought was right for _all_ of them. He just wanted them to be together, as a family, and Libby herself wanted exactly the same thing. She understood, all too well, his frustration at not being able to live with the person he loved, but she could only imagine the agony of his not being able to have his child in his life on a daily basis. 

Jerry was right. The situation wasn’t fair to him and it also wasn’t fair to Nicky… but they had dug themselves into this deep hole of deception and there was no clear way to get out. At least, not without hurting several people in the process.

Sometimes, when she let her fears get the best of her, Libby would sit up at night, terrified of the day when Jerry would finally have enough and would put an end to their relationship. That alone would devastate her, but the fear that he might then seek custody of Nicky was something that made her physically ill. 

In her heart, she didn’t think Jerry would ever do such a thing. He loved her beyond reason and would never do anything to hurt her. She _knew_ him… However, once upon a time, she had thought that she knew Drew.

Libby took a deep breath.

Their situation seemed so hopeless, especially right now, when they weren’t even speaking to one another. 

Libby desperately wanted to be with Jerry, more than even he knew. She wanted to spend her entire life with him, living with him and raising their child together. She wanted to be free of Drew Thacher and the misery of her life with him. She had thought about it constantly over the last couple of years and she knew that the only obstacle to her and Jerry’s dream coming true was Corky. 

Corky was a special boy and Libby had spent every moment of his life protecting him… perhaps even overdoing it. But he was _different_ and wasn’t able to do as many things for himself as her other children could. He needed her and she didn’t like the idea of anyone telling her that he didn’t. Even Jerry. 

On some level, Libby knew that Jerry might be right. Perhaps she did _coddle_ him a bit. Maybe he could handle much more than she gave him credit for… but Libby was a worrier. She wasn’t lying the day she told Corky that he was her first thought in the morning and her last dream at night. She lived in fear of the day she wouldn’t be there to protect him anymore. Who would take care of her special boy then? Certainly not his father. Drew was always first in line to bask in the glory of their son’s accomplishments, but he was quick to hand over every one of his struggles, for Libby to handle. 

That had been Libby’s role since the day Corky was born. It was difficult, but she did her best and she wouldn't tolerate anyone telling her she wasn’t doing a good job of it, not even Jerry. She knew that’s not exactly what Jerry had meant but that’s what it had felt like at the time and it’s what caused her to lash out at him. 

And now she was sitting here beside him, the hurt radiating off him, and she had no idea what to do or how to fix it.

Libby sneaked a glance at the man she loved, out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at his hands, which were folded in front of him. He was crestfallen.

She brought her hands under the table, and was about to reach over and touch his leg, when Nicky suddenly let out a cry.

“What happened?” she asked, startled.

“He was playing with the spoon and he hit himself in the face with it,” Amanda explained.

“Who gave him the spoon?” Libby demanded.

“I did,” Jerry responded, shortly.

He reached over and stroked the little boy’s nose.

“It’s ok, Nicky. You’re alright...” he crooned, trying to get the baby to smile.

“Let me have him, Jerry,” Libby said.

“ _I’ve_ got him.” 

“Just _hand_ him to me or trade me seats. _I’ll_ deal with him.”

Jerry shot Libby an exasperated look.

“Let _me_ handle it, Libby! You get to do this _every_ day and I don’t… Just let me have _my_ time.”

Libby pursed her lips and stayed silent, lowering her eyes.

Corky looked back and forth, between the two of them, uneasily.

“Why are you guys fighting?” he asked.

“We’re not,” Libby answered, quickly.

“Yes, you are. You’re not talking, you’re just snapping at each other.”

“Honey, we’re _not_.”

“Why are you lying?” he demanded. “We can tell that you’re mad at each other and Jerry promised there would be no _fighting_ on this trip. What _happened_?”

Libby glanced at Jerry, but he wouldn’t look at her. 

Jerry sighed.

“Ok, Cork,” he finally said. “Your mom and I had a _little_ argument earlier, but we’re ok.”

“What about?”

“Um… I, uh-” he stammered, trying to think of something to say. “We were at the zoo and I said your mom looked a little like an ostrich and she got mad at me. That’s all.”

Amanda tried not to giggle. Libby gaped at Jerry, but he avoided her stare.

“You know, cause of the big eyes and small chin...?” he tried to explain, lamely.

“Oh, _that’s_ why she’s mad,” Corky nodded, understanding. “Mom doesn’t like to be compared to animals... Sometimes my dad tells her she looks like a hippo with a rhino’s nose and she gets _really_ mad at that.”

Jerry looked at Libby, in horror. Her eyes were down-turned, toward her lap.

“Libs…” he breathed. “You know- _Drew _is an id-”__

__She looked at him, sharply, hoping to silence him, before he said something he shouldn't. Thankfully, Jerry was able to read her expression._ _

__“-he’s… _wrong_. You _don’t_ look like that. Or like an ostrich. I was just kiddin’… You know I think that you’re the _most_ … I just...”_ _

__Libby stared at him, sadly, her eyes filling with tears._ _

__“See, there’s no _reason_ for you to fight,” Corky stated. “You’re _friends_! You should just say you’re sorry and make up with each other. That’s what you always tell _me_ to do, Mom, when I have a good friend that I don’t want to lose.”_ _

__Libby continued looking at Jerry, her face filled with remorse._ _

__“I’m _so_ sorry,” she choked._ _

__Jerry gave her a little smile and shrugged._ _

__“It’s ok. It’s _always_ ok... I’m sorry, too.”_ _

__“Now give each other a hug and be friends again,” Corky demanded, sternly._ _

__Jerry opened his arms to her and Libby fell into them, her desperation to be as close to him as possible making her forget that her son and daughter-in-law were watching them._ _

__“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, her mouth close to his ear. “I’m _so_ sorry I hurt you, Jer. _Please_ forgive me.”_ _

__“There’s _nothin’_ to forgive,” he murmured, as he held her close to him. “Nothin’ at all. We had a fight, that’s it. It’s not our first and it’s not gonna be our last. It was _only_ a fight.”_ _

__“It was _more_ than that and I am _so_ sorry… Please tell me it didn’t change anything. _Please_...”_ _

__“Nothin’. Not ever, Libs…” he whispered. “Nothin’s _ever_ gonna change how I feel about you… Now, we’d better separate because we got two kids looking at us, not including our _own_ , and we’re just supposed to be just _friends_.”_ _

__Libby froze and she pulled away from Jerry. She took her napkin and dried her eyes._ _

__“Mom,” Corky said, nervously. “Why are you crying? I thought you guys made up.”_ _

__“We did, honey. It’s all better now.”_ _

__“Did what Jerry said about you looking like an ostrich make you cry? Cause you don’t _really_ look like one.”_ _

__A sudden laugh escaped Libby._ _

__“No, that wasn’t it… but I’ll be sure to talk to Jerry about that one _later_ ,” she said, giving Jerry a mock glare._ _

__He threw his hands up, in surrender._ _

__“I was only kiddin’, Libs… Have mercy on me.”_ _

__“ _Always_ ,” she breathed._ _

__They exchanged a loving smile, oblivious to the fact that they were under Corky’s watchful eye._ _

__“Mom... Sometimes you and Jerry act more like boyfriend and girlfriend than _friends_.”_ _

__Libby looked at him, shocked._ _

__“Well, we’re _not_!” she said, far more sharply than she had intended._ _

__Corky’s eyes widened, in surprise, and Jerry put his hand on Libby’s back._ _

__“I didn’t say you _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend, just that you _act like it_ sometimes... You don’t have to get _mad_ , Mom.”_ _

__“We’re just very close friends, Cork,” Jerry smiled, reassuringly. “Like _family_.”_ _

__Libby smiled, apologetically, and reached across the table, for her son’s hand._ _

__“I’m sorry, Cork... I’m not mad and I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just been a _long_ day. Forgive me?”_ _

__Corky nodded, but looked away. Libby kissed the tip of her finger and placed it on the top of her son’s hand, the way she did when he was little. He looked at her and grinned._ _

__All was forgiven._ _

__“What are we doing tomorrow?” Corky asked._ _

__“Well, I’m glad you asked,” Jerry said. “Because your old pal Jerry just so happens to have gotten us tickets to a Cubs game for tomorrow,” Jerry said._ _

__They all reacted, excitedly._ _

__“I’ve never been to a baseball game before,” Amanda said._ _

__“Well, you’re not going to just any baseball game, Amanda,” he grinned. “We’re all going to be seeing the Cubbies from right behind their _dugout_.”_ _

__Corky and Libby gasped._ _

__“Is that good?” Amanda asked._ _

__“ _Good?_ It’s only the best place ever!” Corky exclaimed. “It’s right where the players are! You get to see them go in and out.”_ _

__“Jerry, how did you manage _that_?” Libby asked._ _

__“A friend of a friend of an acquaintance has season tickets and I managed to get my hands on’em.”_ _

__“Jer...” she breathed. “They must have cost a _fortune_.”_ _

__“Hey, nothing’s too good for _my_ family.”_ _

__Libby smiled. It was all she could do not to grab his face and kiss him, right there in front of God and everybody._ _

__Reaching under the table, she took his hand and traced their infinity symbol onto it. Jerry looked at her, happily, grasping her hand in his own and repeating the motion._ _

__“Hey everybody!”_ _

__They looked up to see the manager, Tony, approaching the table._ _

__“We have a tradition here, where we like to have our guests sign our walls. I got a special place for you two to sign, where we don’t let people normally sign,” he said, looking at Corky and Amanda. “Come with me...”_ _

__They left the booth and followed him, returning not long after._ _

__It wasn’t until they left the restaurant, later that night, that Jerry and Libby saw the signature. Behind the counter, on an otherwise blank wall, was written in large letters ‘The Berkson Family’, with all of their first names written beneath it._ _

__-_ _


	10. Chapter 10

Late Friday night  
Intercontinental Hotel  
Chicago

-

Libby and Jerry shot up in bed, startled out of their sound sleep. 

“What was _that_?” Libby asked, looking disoriented.

Jerry fumbled for the bedside lamp and turned it on, the bright light temporarily blinding them.

The pounding came again.

“It’s the door,” Jerry said.

They scrambled out of bed, leaving a sleeping Nicky behind, where he had been lying between them.

“Mom!” Corky’s muffled voice called out, from behind the front door.

“Oh my God, Jerry, what if it’s a fire!” Libby cried, panicked. “Grab the baby!”

Jerry raced back into their bedroom, while Libby opened the front door to their suite. A pajama-clad Corky rushed into the room.

“She kicked me _out_!”

“What?” Libby asked, still not quite coherent. “Who?”

“Amanda. We got into a fight and she locked me out of the room!”

He collapsed onto the couch, angrily. Libby glanced up at Jerry, who was walking into the living area with their sleeping toddler in his arms.

“What did you fight about, honey?” she asked, sighing.

“I don’t know. She just got mad for _no_ reason. I don’t even know wha-… Mom, _what_ are you _wearing_?”

Libby glanced down to see she that she had on the black negligee she had been wearing earlier in the night. She must have fallen asleep in it. 

The bottom of the nightgown was satin and nearly reached the ground, so it was modest enough, but the top half consisted solely of form-fitting black lace that was held up by spaghetti straps and descended to past her waist. The darker flesh of her nipples, as well as her navel, were plainly visible.

Instantly, Libby crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her son, in horror.

“Why are you wearing _that_?” he demanded.

“I- I was asleep. I didn’t have a chance to change. I have to-”

She didn’t finish the sentence before she fled from the room, into the bedroom. 

Jerry looked at Corky, unsure of what to say to him. The young man had a look on his face that Jerry was unable to decipher. It appeared to be a mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment. 

Slowly, Jerry rocked Nicky back and forth, hoping to keep him from waking.

“Everything ok, pal?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Corky looked up at him.

“My mom doesn’t wear stuff like that at _home_. She wears long-sleeved nightgowns that cover _everything_.”

“Um…” Jerry started, uncomfortably. “Maybe she feels like she’s on vacation right now, in a fancy hotel, and she just wants to feel pretty.”

“She’s a _mom_. Why would she need to look _pretty_?”

“Mom’s like to feel pretty, too, Cork. Your mom is a beautiful woman, but she still wants to feel _extra_ pretty sometimes…”

“But why does she have to wear _that_? You could see her- her-” Corky stammered, holding his hands in front of his chest.

Jerry blushed.

“Yeah, I know,” he cut the boy off, before he could finish the sentence. “She probably wore it when she went to bed and didn’t expect anyone to _see_ her in it. And she’s probably embarrassed about it so, when she comes back, why don’t you and I pretend that we didn’t see anything... What do you think?”

Corky gave a short nod of the head.

“I _guess_ so-”

Jerry sighed, in relief.

“-but why did she let _you_ see her like that?”

The relief disappeared.

“What do you mean?” he choked.

“She only covered up when _I_ saw her, not _you_. She didn’t even _look_ at you, to see if you saw anything.”

“Cork… Um…” Jerry struggled to find words. “I didn’t really _see_ anything. No more than what you did.”

“But you walked out of her bedroom, with Nicky… in your _underwear_.”

Jerry looked down to see that he was clad in a pair of boxer shorts... and nothing else. Like Libby, he had been too startled by the knock on the door to pay attention to what he was wearing.

Slowly, he drew his eyes up to meet Corky’s.

“Um… That’s only be- because, when you knocked, we got scared. I… uh… came downstairs and your mom told me to get Nicky, while she answered the door... She thought, maybe, there was a _fire_ or something…. We were scared that something was _wrong_. We didn’t even think about what we each were wearing, much less look at what the other was wearing.”

Corky stared at Jerry for a long time, his brow furrowed. It appeared to Jerry that Corky was trying to work something out, but that he wasn’t quite sure _what_ that something was.

“Now, what happened with you and Amanda?” Libby asked, as she breezed back into the room, tying a robe around her.

When Corky and Jerry turned to look at her, she spun around.

“ _Jerry_!” she said, feigning embarrassment. “Maybe you should put some _clothes_ on.”

“Oh yeah,” Jerry said, taking her cue. “Gosh, sorry, Libs… I wasn’t thinkin’. Um… In the meantime, I’ll go put Nicky back in _your_ bedroom. Is that ok?”

“Yes, of course.” 

With a guilty look at Corky, Jerry turned and retreated to the bedroom. 

“What happened to Jerry’s _back_?”

Libby turned to see Jerry disappearing into the bedroom, his bare back marred with red, angry-looking scratches. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for her lack of control, while in the throes of passion. She then cursed Jerry for not thinking to put a damn shirt on.

Slowly, she turned to look at her son, who had a confused look on his face.

“Um... He, uh… A monkey got on his back at the zoo. We forgot to tell you. Now, what happened?” Libby asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“What _kind_ of monkey?”

“I don't _know_ , a little one… Corky, you woke us up in the middle of the night. What _happened_?” Libby demanded.

“I don’t know! We were talking about baseball and the game tomorrow and she got mad and locked me out!”

“But what made her mad?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” he shrugged. “She just got mad.”

“Corky,” she sighed. “People don’t just get mad for _no_ reason.”

“Women do.”

“What?” she stared at him.

“Dad says women get mad for no reason all the time. And for _dumb_ things.”

Libby took a deep, shaky breath, trying to stamp down her Italian temper, as she gaped at her son.

“Corky…” she said, trying to remain calm. “Probably the _last_ thing you want to do is listen to your dad when it comes to women. He doesn’t know _nearly_ as much about them as he thinks he does… Now, tell me what you said to Amanda that made her angry.”

Jerry entered the room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, and, wordlessly, took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from Libby.

“Why is it automatically my fault?” Corky demanded.

“I didn’t say it was _your_ fault, but _something_ made Amanda mad, so tell me what you both were saying when she got angry.”

“We were talking about how she didn’t know anything about baseball-”

“Yeah?”

“-and I said that girls don’t know _anything_ about sports and she got mad and told me not to say that to her. Then she _locked_ me out, so I’m staying with you guys now!... Mom, do I have to sleep in your bed or does the couch have a bed?”

Jerry turned to look at Libby.

Libby took a deep breath and decided to ignore the comment about girls not knowing anything about sports, as well as the comment about him moving into their room.

“What _exactly_ did you say to her?”

“I said that girls are _dumb_ about sports and she started _yelling_ at me.”

Jerry’s eyes widened, as he watched the woman he loved staring at her son. He knew those pursed lips and that furrowed brow. His Libby was not happy.

Libby stared at her son for a long time, before she answered.

“Why would you say that about girls being dumb?” she finally asked.

“I didn’t say that they’re _always_ dumb, just that they’re dumb about sports!”

“Why would you even _use_ that word, Corky? And why would you use it on your _wife_? I didn’t raise you to speak to or about people that way!”

“What’s the problem, Mom? They _are_ dumb about sports – it’s just a fact! And she’s _stupid_ to get mad about it!”

Libby’s eyes flashed.

“Charles Andrew Thacher, I had better _never_ hear something like that come out of your mouth again! Do you hear me?!”

“What’s wrong? Dad says _all the time_ that girls are dumb about them and-”

A roar came from Libby, startling both Corky and Jerry, as she shot up, off the couch. She stalked over to her son and towered over him.

“Corky, I will have you know that _I_ know far more about baseball than your father does! He didn’t even follow the sport until he met me, because all he cared about was football-”

“Libs-” Jerry said, gently, trying to calm her down.

“Aside from that, your father is the _dumbest_ person to walk the face of the earth, so the idea of him calling someone _else_ dumb-”

“Elizabeth!”

Libby stopped ranting and she and Corky looked at Jerry, in shock.

He stood up and, gingerly, took her arm. 

“Libs,” he said, using a much softer tone. “Why don’t you go talk to Amanda, in her room? She’s probably upset and needs someone to talk to right now. Corky and I will talk here... Ok?”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Ok…” she said, gathering her composure. “You’re right, Jer. I’ll go talk to her.”

With a disappointed look at her son, Libby grabbed a copy of the room key and left the hotel room.

Jerry took his seat on the couch and looked at Corky.

“Great! Now my mom’s mad, too!” Corky tossed his arms in the air, sounding exasperated. “What is it with _women_ today?”

Jerry suppressed the urge to smirk, mainly because he knew that Libby would be furious if he did.

“Cork,” he started. “Let’s have a little man-to-man talk.”

“Ok,” Corky agreed. “Jerry, you know that girls are dumb about sports, don’t you?”

Jerry gave Corky a wry smile.

“I gotta tell ya, bud, your mom knows so much _more_ than me, when it comes to sports...”

“She does?” Corky looked confused.

“Yep. I’m not what you’d call a sporty guy, Cork. I didn’t play _any_ sports when I was a kid.”

“I didn’t either. I wasn’t allowed.”

“I do like golf, that’s the sport I like to play.”

“My dad says golf isn’t a sport.”

“Does your dad _play_ golf?” Jerry asked.

“No.”

“Then he doesn’t really _know_ about golf… It’s ignorant to talk negatively about somethin’ you don’t _know_ about, you know what I mean?... Now, your mom is a baseball fan and has been since she was a little girl.”

“My grandpa taught her to play.”

“Yeah… Now, I didn’t know a thing about baseball until your mom taught me. Not a thing. Now, I’m a Cubs fan, a big one… Your mom didn’t know about golf, until I taught her, because no one she knew ever played golf. Now, she knows how to play golf _really_ well… See, Cork, I wasn’t dumb about baseball, I just wasn’t _interested_. And your mom wasn’t dumb about golf either.”

“She just didn’t know about it?” Corky asked.

“Exactly."

"I didn't know my mom played golf."

"Yeah, we play together once in awhile."

"Will you teach me to play?"

"Absolutely! Your mom and I will take you and Amanda out to play... Anyway, so what I'm sayin' is that girls aren’t _dumb_ about sports, some girls just might not be interested in them… Now, what is somethin’ Amanda can do that you can’t?”

Corky thought about it for a moment.

“She can drive.”

“Ok, then… How would it make you feel if Amanda said you were dumb about drivin’?”

“I’d be mad.”

“Right… You not knowing how to drive doesn’t make you dumb, it just means you don’t know how to drive.”

Corky looked at Jerry, evenly.

“You mean that I shouldn’t have said girls are dumb.”

“You shouldn’t say _anyone_ is dumb, Corky. Or stupid. It’s not a nice thing to say at all.”

“But my mom just said my dad is the dumbest person on earth-”

Jerry suppressed the urge to laugh.

“Yeah, she did… Your mom is very upset right now and I’m sure she didn’t mean that. She just didn’t like you saying that girls are dumb. _She’s_ a girl and she doesn’t like being called dumb.”

Corky was silent a moment.

“My dad calls my mom dumb… _a lot_. And stupid, too.”

Jerry did his best to exterminate the fiery rage that immediately flared inside of him. He hesitated for a moment, before continuing to speak.

“Well, Corky, that isn’t a very nice thing for him to say... You know that the things your dad says to your mom are not ok, right?”

“Yeah, I don't like it,” he agreed.

“It’s not ok to say mean things to people, especially to the people we love. You can’t really care about someone if you treat them that way.”

“Do you mean that my dad doesn’t _care_ about my mom?”

Jerry paused.

“Cork, I don’t know your dad well enough to know what he feels… but I do know that your mother is a wonderful person, the _best_ person I have ever met, and she deserves to be loved and treated well. Your mother is _exactly_ the kind of person everyone wishes they had as a partner.”

“Really?” Corky asked. “My dad always told me to do myself a favor and marry a blonde, so I don’t regret it later.”

Jerry closed his eyes and shook his head.

He wished he had Drew Thacher in front of him, so he could punch him in the face. He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him that he was an idiot for throwing away the kindest, most beautiful person to ever grace their planet. At the same time, he wanted to thank him because, if Drew hadn’t treated her so poorly, Libby might not be his now.

He took a breath and looked back toward Corky.

“Blondes are nice, too… but that _isn’t_ what it’s about, buddy. It’s not about someone’s hair color or how pretty their face is or what their body looks like... _Everyone’s_ hair turns gray, eventually, and everyone gets wrinkles. It’s what kind of person they are inside that is important, because that’s the _only_ thing that doesn’t change.”

“I know my mom is a good person, if that’s what you mean, Jerry.”

“She is a good person and she deserves better than someone telling her mean things because he’s mad at her… Do you understand?”

Corky nodded.

“Your mom doesn’t look like a hippo with a rhino nose and no one should say something like that to her. Your mom isn’t dumb or stupid... She’s beautiful, inside _and_ out, and she’s probably the _smartest_ person I have ever met in my whole life... She doesn’t deserve to be called names and I’m sure it hurts her feelings when someone does… just like I’m sure it hurts her to hear her _son_ say things like that to his _wife_.”

The young man looked down at his hands.

“I didn’t mean to call Amanda a name and I didn’t mean to hurt anybody’s feelings.”

Jerry reached over and gave him a pat on the back.

“I know you didn’t... I know you’re not that kind of guy, but you might want to think a little bit before you say stuff like that, because you don’t want anyone else to think you _are_ , right?… Let me tell you something, Corky. You are one lucky man. You have a beautiful wife, who seems like a really nice girl. Do you love Amanda?”

“Yes. Very much.”

“Good. That’s important. You’re so lucky you have someone you love that much and who loves you back. Some people never find that. Not in their _whole_ lives.” 

“Just because I love her doesn’t mean that I’m not mad that she kicked me out,” Corky said, stubbornly. “I _still_ don’t want to stay in the room with her.”

“Corky, you and Amanda had a fight and that happens with couples... You get mad at each other and you say and do things that aren’t nice. All couples do it… But remember what it was like before you and Amanda got married and her parents didn’t want you to see her?”

“Yeah, they didn’t like me. They still don’t.”

“And that was hard, right? To have to say goodbye to her and not see her again until the next day and then only if they _let_ you see her.”

Corky nodded.

“Now, you have her. You have someone who loves you, who is just down the hall, and you don’t want to stay with her… Corky, think about that feeling you once had of having to say goodbye to her, wishin’ you could be together…”

Jerry’s eyes shifted away, as he found himself lost in thought.

“To love someone so much and want nothing more than to spend every _second_ with her, but knowing that you can’t... To have to leave her and wait for hours and hours – and sometimes days – to get to see her beautiful face again... Think about how much that hurt and how much you wanted _exactly_ what you have right now… Take advantage of it, because some people don’t have that Corky... Some people don’t have the chance to be with their love the way you get to be with _yours_.”

Unbeknownst to Jerry, Libby’s son stared at him for a long time.

“Have _you_ ever loved someone like that, Jerry?” he finally asked.

Jerry looked at him, startled. Corky was staring at him, a look in his eyes that Jerry hadn’t seen before. He wondered if the young man had finally pieced together all the clues that had been laid before him, all weekend long.

“We’ve _all_ loved someone like that, Corky. We all have that _one_ person who we love more than life itself. A person we’re not able to be with… for some reason or another.”

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Jerry sighed, sadly.

“Yeah, it hurts. It hurts _a lot_.”

The young man nodded, understanding.

“So, what do I do?” he asked. “What do I say to Amanda?”

Jerry took a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

“Well, I’m gonna tell you what you can say to her... but first I have an idea.”

“An idea for what?”

“Somethin’ nice for Amanda, to make her happy... Now, tomorrow mornin’, before the game, your mom and Amanda have that appointment at the beauty salon downstairs. While they’re gettin’ all dolled up, you, your brother and I are gonna do some plannin’ for later on, after we get back from the game. Now, what I have in mind is-”

“Ok, I want to hear it, Jerry, but first tell me about the monkey.”

Jerry tilted his head and stared at Corky, befuddled.

“What _monkey_? What’re you talkin’ about?”

“The one at the zoo that left all those scratches on your back.”

-


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday Afternoon  
Wrigley Field  
Chicago

-

“Ok everybody… Smile!”

They all bunched together in their seats, wearing their Cubs baseball caps and matching T-shirts, and smiled, as the flash went off. Corky thanked the woman sitting next to him, as she handed him back the camera. 

“Is everybody having a good time?” Jerry asked.

“Jer, these seats!” Libby breathed.

“And the limo!” Amanda smiled.

“And the hot dogs!” Corky grinned.

“And what about you, Nicky?” Jerry cooed, to the wide-eyed toddler on his lap. What do you think about your hat?”

“He loves it, surprisingly,” Libby smiled, reaching over to straighten the tiny baseball cap. “I thought he was going to pull it off, but it doesn’t seem to bother him.”

Jerry gave a small tug on Libby’s T-shirt, so she would move closer to him. After a glance at Corky and Amanda, to make sure they were distracted, she leaned back against Jerry, for a secret cuddle. They both sighed, contentedly, as he slipped his hand under her shirt and placed his hand on the small of her bare back, gently tracing an infinity sign with the ball of his thumb.

“You, too,” she murmured, in response.

“’You too’ what, Mom?” Corky asked, curiously.

“I hope you two are having a wonderful day,” she smiled, at her eldest son.

He smiled, in return, and turned back to watch the game.

So far, their day had been wonderful.

After long discussions with Jerry and Libby, Corky and Amanda had reconciled the night before, which made things easier on all of them. They had all returned to their respective hotel rooms and had a good night’s sleep, before enjoying an early breakfast in the hotel cafe. When Libby and Amanda headed off to their appointments at the beauty parlor and Jerry, Corky and Nicky ran a few errands, before meeting back up with them a couple of hours later.

Jerry presented the delighted group with matching shirts and baseball caps, featuring the Chicago Cubs logo, that they could wear to the game. Once they were all dressed and ready to head to the ballpark, Jerry had surprised them all with a limousine ride to the stadium. Aside from himself, none of them had ever ridden in a limousine and all of them, with the exception of an oblivious Nicky, were bubbling over with excitement.

He relished in their enthusiasm over their seats at the game and their general happiness about everything to do with their outing. None of them could stop gushing about the game itself, their view and even the food.

“I can’t believe you’re drinking a beer, Mom!” Corky exclaimed, looking at his mother. “She _never_ drinks beer, Jerry.”

“Not never, Corky. _Rarely_. And only at sporting events,” Libby said.

“Charles and I don’t like beer,” Amanda said, wrinkling her nose. “It doesn’t taste very good.”

“You’re right, Amanda, it does,” Jerry agreed. “Stay away from it… Cheers, Libs.”

Jerry ‘clinked’ his plastic cup of beer to Libby’s, eliciting a grin from her. They smiled at each other, as they drank.

“Have I told you how pretty you both look today?” he asked.

Libby and Amanda looked at one another, smiling widely.

“You’ve told them like _10 times_ today!” Corky laughed, shaking his head at Jerry’s forgetfulness.

Libby bit her lip, playfully, as she looked at Jerry. 

“I don’t know, Jer… I don’t remember.”

“Then let me tell you again. You look stunning… _both_ of you do,” he added, giving Amanda a broad smile.

The young woman blushed and beamed at him.

“What color did they use on your nails, Amanda?” he asked.

“The woman said it was called ‘bashful’”

“Well, that name suits you! It’s so pretty on you…. And yours?” he asked, looking at Libby.

Jerry took her hand in his and stroked her fingers, pretending to inspect her nails.

“Blood red... Does the name suit _me_ , too?”

He looked up to find her smirking at him. Grinning, he winked at her.

She turned to face him completely, putting her back to Corky and Amanda, so they couldn’t see her face. 

“Have I ever told you that my favorite color is red?” he asked.

“You _might_ have,” she said, coyly. “But you don’t think I got my nails painted this color just because I _know_ you like the color, do you, Jer?” she teased.

“I wouldn’t dream of thinking that. I just think it’s my lucky day is all.” 

For the briefest of seconds, they twined their fingers together before letting go of each other’s hand.

“Your hair looks really pretty, too…” he commented. “Did you have them cut it?”

“Just a bit. I had them cut the last of the perm out and even out the bottom... I’m thinking I’ll grow it out again. _Some_ people like long hair… Do _you_ like my hair long, Jer?”

“I like it whatever way you have it…” he reached over and tucked an auburn, chin-length strand behind her ear. “But I do like how soft it is right now, without the perm… and maybe I miss your longer hair, just a _little_ bit.”

“Then maybe I’ll grow it out.”

Jerry reached over and touched the tip of Libby’s nose, causing her to giggle.

“What are you guys laughing about?” Corky asked, curiously.

“Your mom’s hair,” Jerry answered, while gazing at Libby.

“You’re _still_ talking about her hair?”

“I can’t help it, Cork. It’s just _so_ pretty today… I’m gonna have to make sure your mom and Amanda go to the beauty shop more often, so I can talk about their hair _all_ the time,” Jerry grinned, using the opportunity to stroke Libby’s hair again. 

“You’re so _weird_ , Jerry,” Corky laughed, shaking his head. “Mom, do you want some of my popcorn?”

“No, thank you, honey. I still have to finish my hot dog and I’m sharing Jerry’s nachos.”

“Hey everybody,” Jerry said, looking at all of them. “Make sure you don’t eat so much that you’re not hungry tonight, because we have dinner plans after the game.”

“Where are we going?” Libby asked. “Is it somewhere fancy?”

“Never-you-mind about that, Libs. It’s a surprise. The only job you and Amanda have is to be get ready.”

“But what about the baby?”

“He already knows _all_ about it. Isn’t that right, Nicky?” Jerry asked, lifting his son to stand on his lap. “We have a surprise for Mama, don’t we?”

Libby leaned forward and smiled at their baby.

“Are you keeping secrets from Mama, Nicky? Do you have a surprise for me?”

She gave him a tickle and a peal of laughter escaped the little boy. 

“No, Mama… Mama, no!” he giggled.

Libby stopped and Nicky threw his tiny arms around her neck, still laughing.

“Your little boy is adorable.”

Jerry and Libby turned to look at the elderly woman who was sitting behind them.

“Thanks!” Jerry grinned. “His name is Nicky and he’s our pride and joy... Say ‘hi’ to the nice lady, Nicky.”

Nicky looked at the woman, shyly. He lifted his hand up to wave.

The woman leaned forward and waved at him.

“Look at your sweet little face!” she said, to him, before looking back at Jerry and Libby. “He is such a perfect combination of the two of you. He looks _so_ much like you both.”

“Thank you,” Libby smiled.

“And are these your other children?” she gestured to Corky and Amanda.

“This our son, Corky, and his wife, Amanda,” Jerry answered.

Libby smiled at Jerry, as the woman began talking to the young couple.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to the game,” the woman finally said. “I just wanted to tell you that you have an adorable family. You all look so happy and in love.”

Libby looked over to find Jerry beaming. She returned his smile.

After thanking her, they turned back around in their seats, with Libby securing Nicky on her lap. 

“Hey Mom?” Corky called.

“Yeah, honey?”

“Isn’t it funny how _everyone_ thinks Nicky looks like Jerry?”

Libby looked over at her son, alarmed.

“It’s funny, right? We must really look like a family,” he smiled.

“Yeah… It’s funny.”

Corky turned back to the game but Libby noticed Amanda looking at her, a pensive look on her face. Libby gave her a brief smile, before looking away.

With a shaky sigh, Libby glanced at Jerry. He gave her a reassuring pat on the knee and settled back in his chair, to watch the game.

\- 

“Nicky… Come here, son. Let’s give Mama a break from holding you.”

When Jerry hoisted the baby off the blanket on Libby’s lap, he noticed the little boy’s shorts were dark.

“Nicky, you’re all wet! Oh, no…”

Libby looked down, to see that her shirt was wet, as well. 

“His diaper must have leaked… I have to go change him,” she said, standing up and taking the baby back into her arms, setting him on her hip. “Jerry, hand me the diaper bag, please.”

“What about your shirt, Libs?”

“I don’t know… Maybe I can tie Corky’s sweatshirt around me until it dries?”

“And get it all full of pee?” Corky looked at her, horrified.

Libby shook her head at her son.

“Hey, mister… I can’t tell you how many times you got pee, or _worse_ , on me when you were little. Now, hand it over.”

“No, no, no, no, Libs. I’ll get you another shirt. I was wantin’ to check out the gift shop up there anyway… You kids want anything?” 

When Corky and Amanda shook their heads ‘no’, Jerry grabbed the bag and jumped up, to follow Libby up the concrete steps.

Once he assumed they were out of eye-shot, Jerry slid his arm about Libby’s waist.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since we got here,” he said. “It’s torture to not be able to touch you all day.”

Libby chuckled.

“What is it with you today? You’re like a horny teenager, who can’t keep his hands off his girlfriend for a few hours.”

“That’s _exactly_ me, minus the ‘teenager’ part… I can’t help it that my girlfriend is so hot, especially in those tight jeans.”

She laughed.

“Yep, tight jeans and a T-shirt that’s been peed on. I can see how that’s irresistible…” 

“Hey, I don’t care what you’ve got on you – I’ll always find you hot. You could be covered in-”

“Jerry!”

“What? I’m kiddin’… or am I?” he added, leering at her.

Libby laughed and shook her head at him.

“Now, where are the bathrooms?” she asked, as they reached the main landing.

“It says there’s a family bathroom that way… Wanna sneak in there and fool around?” he teased, whispering in her ear.

“In a public bathroom? With our _baby_ in the room, Jerry?” she looked at him, incredulously. 

“I’m just teasin’... I just love you and want nothing more than to run my hands all over you right now.”

“Go use that energy to find me a new shirt and then, maybe, I’ll let you run your hands over it later, when we’re _alone_.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

“Then give me a kiss and get out of here.”

Jerry leaned down and kissed her soundly, before turning to leave.

“I’ll meet you right here,” she called after him. “And don’t go crazy and buy the whole store!”

Jerry gestured to his ears, pretending he couldn’t hear, before disappearing around the corner. Libby shook her head, as she and Nicky headed off to find a restroom.

There was a line, when Libby arrived at the restrooms, so she was forced to wait a good 15 minutes for her turn. Once inside, she made quick work of cleaning up her son and changing him into a fresh diaper and shorts.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t get your shirt wet, sweetie, or else you’d be in the same situation Mommy is in, huh?” she cooed to her son. “Of course, I’m pretty sure that Pap- _Uncle Jerry_ would love the opportunity to buy you a new one… That man adores you, Nicky. We both do.”

Nicky looked up at her, from the changing table, his big brown eyes staring into hers. Libby gave her small son a wide smile and leaned down to blow a zerbert onto his bare belly. Nicky burst out laughing, causing his mother to smile.

“Come on, my precious love. Let’s go find your father. He’s waiting for us.”

Libby gathered up the diaper bag, before taking her son into her arms and exiting the restroom. She hurried to the designated meeting spot, but didn’t see him there. 

“Now, where is your Papa, little one?” she asked her little boy, absently, as she looked around. “I hope he’s not buying out the store.”

“Mrs. Thacher?”

Libby spun around and came face-to-face with Gloria Kneffer, the principal of Corky and Becca’s high school. She was clad in a bright blue Cubs jersey and a baseball cap.

“Principal Kneffer!” she smiled. “What a surprise seeing you here!” 

“You, too. Are you here with the family?”

“Well, part of it. Corky and his wife are here with me and… a friend. We’ve been in town for the weekend.”

The woman gave Libby a rare wide grin.

“Corky got married? That’s wonderful!”

“Yes, she’s a very sweet girl. We’re so happy to have her as part of our family.”

“I was going to ask how he’s doing, since I haven’t seen him since Becca graduated, but he seems to be just fine.”

Libby nodded.

“He really is. He was disappointed about not graduating with his sister, but we’ve had him seeing a private tutor this summer and we’re hoping he will be able to take the GED exam. He doesn’t really want to go through another year of high school, if he can avoid it.”

“That’s understandable... And Becca? Is she ready for college?”

“She was born ready. She was picking out colleges before she went to kindergarten.”

The women laughed together.

“And how is Mr. Thacher?”

“He’s fine. Busy with his restaurant, as always,” Libby said, looking around for Jerry, hoping he wouldn’t show up, unexpectedly.

“Your baby is so big. What’s his name again?”

“Nicholas… He’s 14 months now.”

“Is he talking much?”

“Here and there. He knows a lot of words and throws out a full sentence once in awhile.”

“He’s a beautiful boy,” Principal Kneffer smiled. “He looks very much like you, more so than your other children.”

“Yes, he’s the joy of the family… Where are you sitting, Principal Kneffer? I’m sure Corky would love to come by and say hi. He’s always liked-”

“Sorry, honey, don’t be mad at me!” Jerry’s voice rang out. “I know you said not to buy anything else, but they were sellin’ so much great stuff in there!”

Libby spun around, her eyes as wide as saucers. She shook her head, trying to get him to stop talking, but Jerry continued, oblivious to the pleading look in her eyes.

“I didn’t know what color shirt you wanted, so I got you a white one _and_ a pink one. Alright, and another blue one. They’re fitted and I thought you’d look cute in those. And a sweatshirt. And sweatshirts for the rest of us, too. And another romper for Nicky, since his is probably wet, but that’s it… Ok, _fine_ and a pennant. I mean, what kid doesn’t need a pennant? So, I got one for Nicky, one for Cork and one for us, as a- Ok, so I went a little overboard, but Cork’s gonna love this and Nicky will too, when he’s old enough… Libs… What? Whatsamatter?”

“Jerry!” she said, in a high-pitched, overly friendly voice. “I was just talking to Becca and Corky’s _principal_! From their _school_...”

Libby gave him that look that always startled Jerry. It was if she was trying to say something to him, but he never quite knew what that something was. He just knew that, whatever it was, she was terrified about it.

“Jerry Berkson,” he said, reaching out to shake the principal’s hand. “Nice to meet’cha.”

Principal Kneffer introduced herself and watched as Libby’s son reached out his arms to Jerry. Without hesitation, he lifted Nicky up and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek, causing the little boy to giggle. The child snuggled against Jerry, resting his cheek against his, so that their faces were side by side.

She turned her eyes back toward Libby.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Thacher, I hadn’t realized that you and Mr. Thacher were… no longer together.”

“We’re still together. Jerry is a… _friend_. _Family_ , actually… He’s the baby’s godfather.”

Principal Kneffer looked at Nicky and then at Jerry. Libby watched, as her eyes moved back and forth between the two of them, drinking in their features and mentally comparing them. 

Libby knew this woman. She’d had many occasions to deal with her during the four years her children attended the school. Gloria Kneffer was incredibly perceptive and was certainly no fool.

Finally, the woman’s eyes focused on Libby’s and they each stared at the other, evenly.

They were no longer smiling at one another.

She knew.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Mrs. Thacher…” she stated. “And nice meeting you, Mr. Berkson.”

“Yeah, you too,” Jerry smiled, before turning his attention back to his son.

“My husband and I are in section 220, if Corky wants to come and… say ‘hello’. I’d love to see him,” the woman said, staring at Libby.

Libby met her stare and nodded, slowly.

“I’ll let him know. Thank you,” she said, softly.

Principal Kneffer gave Jerry and Nicky one more parting glance, before she turned and left.

Libby looked up at Jerry, stricken.

“Whatsamatter, Libs?” he asked, gently.

“She _knows_.”

“Knows what?”

“That Nicky is yours and that you and I are...”

She looked down, unable to find the words to finish the sentence.

“What makes you say that? She didn’t say a word, other than to introduce herself and ask for Corky to come say hello.”

“As soon as she saw you and I together, she assumed Drew and I were _separated_.”

“Well, you told her you’re not and who I am... Libs, she knows nothin’ about nothin’,” he reassured her.

“Oh, she knows alright.”

Jerry sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Even if she did, which I don’t think she does, what do you care? The kids don’t even _go_ to that school anymore! You don't ever have to see her again.”

“We live in a very small town, Jerry. I don’t want the principal of my children’s high school to think I’m a… _jezebel_! I mean, Nicky will go there one day.”

He shook his head.

“By the time Nicky goes there, she’ll probably be retired. And, if she isn’t, we’ll send him to private school.”

“We’re not sending Nicky to private school. We are not private school kind of people.”

“What kind of people are we?” he asked, curiously.

“ _Sinners_.”

“Oh stop…” he scoffed. “There’s no such thing as sin. And she doesn’t know anything, Libs. She might think she knows somethin’, but she doesn’t. Not really.”

“She heard you call me ‘honey’, _honey_ ,” she insisted.

“Maybe I call everybody ‘honey’! She doesn’t know… Look, if we run into her again, I’ll call Amanda ‘honey’ in front of her, ok? I’ll even Corky ‘honey’... Hell, I’ll even call Principal Nipper ‘honey’.”

“Kneffer.”

“Whatever. She’s ‘Principal Honey’ from now on, _honey_ … Now, go get changed so we can get back to the game. We have kids waitin’ for us down there.”

Libby dug in the bag until she retrieved a T-shirt.

“I’ll be right back,” she muttered, as she began walking away, towards the restrooms.

“Ok, Nicky and I will be waitin’ for you right here, so hurry up… _Jezebel_!”

-


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday Night  
Intercontinental Hotel Chicago

-

The suite was completely dark, aside from the warm light that was coming from the roaring fire. The light reflected brightly off the silver ice bucket, which held the nearly empty bottle of champagne, close to where the remnants of their dinner still sat on the dining room table. 

Libby was curled up on Jerry’s lap, wrapped firmly in his arms, with her head buried in the niche between his head and shoulders. They had been cuddling on the couch, watching the fire, for the past half hour and, fresh from the bathtub, they were both still clad in their hotel bathrobes. 

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” 

“You,” Libby responded, softly, her lips brushing against his neck. “How much I love you and how wonderful this trip has been… and how sad I am that it’s almost over.”

“We’ll have more trips,” he reassured her. “This isn’t the last time we’ll do this.”

“Drew only let me come because it was the first time you’d be alone with the baby and he didn’t trust you. As Nicky gets older, he isn’t going to let me go... What if we _never_ get another chance like this?”

“There is no way this is going to be the _only_ trip I ever spend with my family. Never ever. We’ll make sure we get another chance.”

“I hope so.” 

Jerry pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, relishing the smell of her freshly washed skin and hair.

“I can’t believe you actually put this fireplace on,” she said.

“I think it’s nice. I thought you were enjoying it.”

“I am, but it’s _August_ , Jer,” she snickered.

“So what? We cranked the air conditioner on, so it feels like it’s January.”

She sighed and snuggled even closer to him. 

“Are you disappointed about our dinner?” he asked, rubbing his hand over her back. “I know you thought we were going somewhere fancy.”

“Not at all!” she insisted. “This night has been perfect. I couldn’t ask for more… We’re alone together, we had a delicious meal, we’ve shared a bath and made love-”

“Twice!”

“Twice, _so far_ ,” she smirked. “And, before that, we were able to bathe our son and put him to bed together. We never get to do that… This is the kind of night I _dream_ about having with you, Jer.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“And, aside from all of that, I’m really happy that Corky and Amanda get to enjoy a fancy dinner and a night out alone. It means so much to them.”

Jerry nodded, as he continued to stroke her back.

“What do you think the kids are doing?” she asked.

“They’re probably still enjoying their candlelight dinner… Corky was _really_ looking forward to it. We set everything up this morning and I talked to both the maitre d’ and that putz manager to make sure everything would go off without a hitch. I told them that the kids are to be treated like royalty in that place or I’m gonna sue the pants off of everyone.”

“I’m sure they _loved_ being threatened.”

He shrugged.

“They were probably pissed off, but they were scared enough to guarantee that they would do everything in their power to make sure the evening went well… We reserved them a spot all alone, overlooking the whole city. I confirmed their ages, so that no one bugs them about getting champagne. Then we ordered some more chocolate strawberries and a dozen roses to be waiting in their room for when they were finished.”

“Like you did for me?” she asked, glancing at the vase of flowers that were sitting on the table.

“Yep. I wasn’t going to leave my own love out of the pampering,” he murmured, moving to nuzzle her neck.

“How did you justify buying me a dozen red roses in front of my son?”

“I told him that women like flowers and that there is no reason his mom should be left out, just because she isn’t on _her_ honeymoon.”

“And he bought that?”

“He seemed to. He was so excited about surprising Amanda that I don’t think he paid much attention to what I was doing,”

“He’s starting to catch onto us, you know.”

“Do you think so?” he looked at her.

“Yes... I’m positive that Amanda is.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Women are more perceptive than men and the way she looked at me today told me that she’s starting to pick up on the fact that you and I are _not_ just friends. Not to mention that our son is looking more and more like his daddy and people are starting to notice it. I don’t know what we’re going to do if Drew starts to notice.”

“We’ll have to cross that bridge when we come to it, honey.”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Jerry gave her a gentle squeeze.

“You know, Libs, I think that Cork is noticing more and more that you and Drew are not a match made in Heaven.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just things that he says about how Drew treats you and how he talks to you. Corky notices and he doesn’t like it.”

“Did he say that?” she asked, pulling back to look at him.

“In so many words.”

Libby sighed.

“I’ve tried their whole lives to keep all that away from them. He isn’t like that to them. I never wanted my babies to be affected by Drew’s behavior toward me, so I did my best to keep it from them… but it’s getting worse and harder to hide.”

“Your babies aren’t babies anymore, honey. They’re young adults and they notice a lot more than you think.”

Libby shrugged, non-commitally.

“Sweetie…” he started. “He’s never _hurt_ you, has he? Physically, I mean… You’ve never really explained _this_ to me.” 

She blanched, involuntarily, when he touched the tiny scar at the corner of her mouth.

“I told you that Corky scratched me there, when he was a baby,” she insisted.

“No, you told me that Paige threw a toy and it hit you there.”

Libby blinked, her face expressionless.

“Will you tell me someday?” he asked, softly, touching her cheek.

“Someday,” she murmured.

When Libby looked down, Jerry used his forefinger to lift her chin so that she had to look at him.

“I love you, Libby.”

“I love you, too. So very much.”

Jerry smoothed her dark hair back from her face and smiled, reassuringly, at her.

“You know, Libs,” he started, in a light voice. “I think our love was made in Heaven.”

“You do?”

“Yeah… I can imagine that the angels love each other exactly the way we do.”

She grinned, her mood improving.

“I don’t know, Jer,” she said, teasingly. “That thing you did to me in the bathtub earlier was downright _filthy_. I don’t know how much of _that_ is going on in Heaven.”

Jerry’s eye’s widened, slightly panicked.

“Did I go too far with that? I knew I shouldn’t have. I just wanted to try something new - I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Jer” she leered. “I just can’t imagine an angel doing that to another one.”

Jerry sighed, in relief. 

“Well, maybe it’s something a devil does to an angel,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe… but I’m _no_ angel,” she smirked.

“You’re _my_ angel…”

Jerry’s voice had suddenly become serious, his face filled with love. Libby immediately offered her lips to him. He cupped her face and kissed her, tenderly. 

After a moment, he pulled back to gaze at her, a look of adoration on his face.

“I could sit here and look at that beautiful face of yours all day long.”

“Don’t you think you’d get bored eventually?” she blushed.

“With you? Never… I just love _looking_ at you. It’s so rare that I get the chance to see you like this, fresh from a bath and bare-faced.”

“Under this robe, I’m also bare- _assed_.”

Jerry laughed.

“Now, that I do get to see often, thank goodness,” he commented, sliding his hand under the robe and up her thigh, bringing it to rest on her bare bottom.

He gazed at her so long that Libby began to get uncomfortable. Her eyes skirted away from his.

“You are _perfect_ ,” he murmured. “You must know that.”

“Hardly… but it’s nice of you to say,” she smiled. “So, what’s with all the sweet-talking today, Jer? Are you wanting something?”

“Just you.”

“You _have_ me,” she insisted, giving him a bright smile. “I am yours, heart, body and soul… Libby Thacher belongs 100% to Jerry Berkson.”

“Forever?”

“Of course, forever. I will be yours until the day I die, Jer… and my heart will still be yours after that, like in some ghost story.”

“Don’t _talk_ like that,” he said, horrified. “You know I hate to think of you- Of anything ever-”

Jerry shuddered, involuntarily. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her chest.

“I think we have some time,” she smiled, kissing the top of his head.

“It’ll _never_ be enough, Libs. If we lived to be 100 and I got to spend every second with you until the end of our lives, it _still_ wouldn’t be enough.”

Libby held him against her, in a warm embrace.

“I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you yesterday,” she murmured, as she stroked his hair.

“Oh, yes, you will,” he retorted, matter-of-factly. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I won’t allow _anyone_ to be unkind to my love… including my love _herself_.”

“You’re so good to me, Jer,” she breathed.

“That’s because I love you… You know, I’ve been wantin’ to talk to you about somethin’, Libs.”

“What’s that?” she asked, leaning back to look at him.

He extended his arms and held his hands out, in closed fists.

Libby looked at him, curiously, as Jerry grinned at her.

“Pick one,” he insisted.

She reached out and tapped the hand on her right. He turned his hand over but, when he opened it, his palm was bare. She immediately tapped the other one, but it was also empty.

She looked at him, in confusion.

Slowly, Jerry lifted his right hand, from where it had dipped into his bathrobe pocket. 

Between his thumb and forefinger, he held a ring. 

Libby’s face fell.

“Oh, Jerry, _please_...” she breathed, lowering her eyes and sounding defeated. “I _can’t_ -”

“No, no, no! Wait...” he pleaded. “Don’t say anything. Just look at me...”

She looked up at him, from beneath her long lashes, a pained expression on her face.

“This isn’t what it looks like.”

“You’re not asking me, _a married woman_ , to marry you?” she asked.

“Well… Yeah, I am, but-”

“Honey-”

“Libs, _wait_ … I’m not asking you to leave Drew or trying to pressure you into anything... I know we talked about it last night and I know nothing has changed. This is more of a… _promise_ ring.”

“A promise ring? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a promise ring with a diamond that big.”

“Well, ok… It’s a promise ring/engagement ring… combo?”

“A combo ring,” she repeated.

“Yeah… It’s not as cheesy as it sounds!” he insisted. “I mean… Damn. It all sounded so much _better_ in my head.”

Libby stared at him expectantly.

Jerry took her hand in his, placing a kiss on it.

“Libs… Do you know how much I love you?”

“I think so.”

“I don’t think you do… I love you more than life itself, Libs. I would give you the breath from my lungs, if you asked for it. The blood from my veins... You are _everything_ to me.”

Libby gave him a sad smile.

“And you love me, too, right?” he asked.

“Of _course_ I do.”

“Libs… I just… I want you to know that I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I love you and you are my partner, my love, my… _soul mate_. There is no one in the world for me, but you.”

When she didn’t speak, Jerry gave her a searching look.

“Will you _say_ something, Libs?”

“I feel the same way, Jerry…. But-”

“No,” he interrupted. “There is no ‘but’… I just want you to know that this is the way I feel about you and that you are my past, present and my future... Yes, I want to marry you and I want us to live together, but I know the situation that you are in and what your reluctance is… but you do _want_ to be with me, right?”

“Of course I do. More than _anything_ ,” she asserted, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

He sighed, in relief.

“If that’s the case, then I am gonna sit right here and wait for the possibility of that... I’m willing to wait for you until the end of time, because I love you, Libby... That’s what this ring is. A promise that I will wait right here, just like I have been doing since I met you… but I also want a promise from _you_.”

“What’s that?”

“I want you to promise me that you will do _everything_ in your power that we can finally be together, one day.”

Libby’s impossibly round eyes widened further.

“Jerry… You’re not asking me to... _kill_ Drew… _are you_?!”

Jerry chuckled.

“No,” he reassured her, rubbing her arms up and down. “Nothing so drastic, Libs… What I’m asking you to do is continue to work with Corky, to try and get him to a place where he’s _comfortable_ with the idea of you and Drew not being together. He’s already partway there… I’m not saying to push him or to force him... Just talk to him about it here and there and maybe, someday, he’ll be more comfortable with the idea… I also want to know that someday - the first chance we get - whether a year from now of 40 years from now, that you will marry me… If you promise me that, I will never pressure you again. I will never try to get you to leave Drew again. I swear, Libs… I just wanna know that you are every bit as committed to me as I am to you.”

She smiled, softly, and reached out, to caress his face.

“Of course I am. I want to be your _wife_ , Jerry – don’t ever doubt that. I’ve wanted that for a very long time.”

“Then will you marry me?” he asked. “ _Someday_?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

Jerry let out a whoop and reached forward, pulling Libby into his arms. They laughed, as they held onto to one another.

Finally, he released her and his hand was shaking, as slid the ring onto her finger.

“Why are you shaking?” he asked, softly.

“Because I can’t believe you said yes… You’re gonna _marry_ me!” he exclaimed, wiping at his eyes.

“Well, not _today_ ,” she teased, as she brushed away a tear that had had trailed down his cheek.

“No, but _someday_ … and that’s good enough for me, Libs.”

Libby settled back into Jerry’s embrace and lifted her hand, to look at the ring. The stone was larger than Libby was comfortable with, but it was beautiful in it’s white gold, filigree setting.

“It’s gorgeous. You have exquisite taste… but I can’t possibly wear it when we get home.”

“Well, good, cause it’s not for you, it’s for me.”

She looked at him, lifting an eyebrow.

“It seems like a rather _delicate_ setting for you, Jer. It hardly seems like your taste.”

“No, it’s your taste and it’s for you to wear someday but, until the day you can wear it, I’m gonna hang onto it.” 

Jerry reached behind the couch cushions and pulled out a long velvet box. He opened it, revealing two matching white gold chains.

“I got us these… They’re nice and simple, so Drew won’t notice.”

“Honey… He’ll _notice_. Even if it’s because he’ll get mad because he thinks I bought it for myself.”

“Then tell him they’re silver and that they were a gift for all of us, because I got Corky and Amanda a set of matching chains, as well. Theirs are regular gold, because Corky liked those more, and ours are white gold, to match your ring… I told Corky that it was a souvenir of our trip, because we all spent it together and that I wanted us have something matching, to remember it by... Corky was really excited. He couldn’t wait to give it to Amanda hers. I told him to tell her that it was from him, not from me.”

“It’s a very nice gesture, sweetie. They’re beautiful,” she said, running her finger over the matching white gold chains.

“I got the idea because this is where I plan to wear your ring, right around my neck, until the day you can wear it on your finger every day… The day you tell me that you and Drew are through, I’m gonna fall to one knee and ask you to marry me right then and there.”

Libby blushed.

“And I will say ‘yes’, right then and there.”

She offered him her lips and he greedily took them with his own.

“Just promise me, Libs...” he said, when they finally parted. “Promise me that you’ll be Elizabeth Giordano _Berkson_ one day.”

“I promise,” she breathed, as she caressed his face. “But just so you know, Jerry, in my heart, I already _am_.”

Jerry kissed her once more, before pulling her into his embrace.

After lying in his arms for several minutes, Libby lifted her hand, to gaze at her ring again.

“How did you manage to pick out an engagement ring without Corky noticing?” she asked, curiously.

“Are you kiddin’? I’ve been carrying this ring around, everywhere I go, for almost two years!”

She looked at him, in shock.

“I bought it right after you told me you were pregnant. I mean, I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you before that, but there was something about that moment that made me want to get a concrete symbol of that... I’ve been carrying it in my wallet since then, but there was never a perfect time to give it to you… until now.”

“How did you know what size?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I just had the woman at the jewelry store try on rings until I found a diamond that wasn’t too dinky but that you’d be able to lift, without hurtin’ your hand... I hope it’s not too small. Do you want a bigger one? Cause we can have a bigger one put in, if you don’t like this one.”

“I didn’t mean the _diamond_ , Jer. I mean the ring size… How did you know what size ring I wear?”

“Oh, that… I tied a piece of string around your finger one day when you were sleepin’. You took a lot of naps when you were pregnant,” he chuckled. “I took it to the jeweler and told him to track me down some antique settings that had the size diamond I wanted... So, what about the stone? Is it too small?”

“Small? Hardly…” she scoffed. “It looks like a golf ball.”

“I think the jeweler said the setting was Art Deco.”

“I can see that. It’s really lovely.”

“See Libs… I knew you’d know about stuff like that. I don’t know anything about it. I just wanted something that seemed like you - classic, timeless… and so beautiful.”

Libby smiled at him, as she touched his face.

“Come here...”

She grabbed Jerry’s hand and pulled him off the couch. He followed her over to the glass wall, that offered the a view of the entire city.

Libs stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss before tugging on the sash of his robe, opening it. Grinning, she pushed it off his shoulders.

“Libs! What’re you _doin'_?” he asked, in a strangled gasp, as he looked out the window and scrambled to cover himself with his hands.

When he looked back at her, Libby had removed her own robe and was on her knees, in front of him. 

Shocked, Jerry dropped his hands.

“I’m getting you ready,” she responded, as she pushed the robe under her knees, to cushion them. “This is our last night and there are still a couple of locations in this room you haven’t had me in yet… I’m thinking in front of this wall might be fun.”

“But… it’s _glass_! People might be able to _see_ us!”

Libby looked up at him, her eyes filled with desire. She held his eyes with her own, as she reached out and grasped the appendage that had already risen to meet her. 

She licked her lips, as she began slowly stroking him

“I told you that I am _no_ angel.”

-


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday Evening  
Route 294

\- 

The drive back to Glenbrook seemed far shorter and more somber than the one they had taken into Chicago, just a few days before. None of them were ready to end their vacation and return to their normal lives. A thick air of sadness seemed to fill Jerry’s sedan, as they headed home in silence.

Of course, their exhaustion could have been adding to the subdued atmosphere. It seemed that every moment of their trip had been packed with activity and, determined to make the most out of the limited time that remained, they had hit the ground running today.

They had enjoyed a final early breakfast in the hotel cafe, before spending a couple of hours in the hotel’s beautiful indoor swimming pool. After scrambling back to their rooms, they had managed to shower and pack, just in time for the bellman to collect their belongings, before barely making it in time for check-out.

It had been a rushed morning.

Jerry shot a sideways glance at Libby, who was looking out the passenger window of the car into the darkness, and silently thanked whatever mythical being people believe in that she and Amanda hadn’t been present when he and Corky had checked out of the hotel.

-

_“And, just to verify, you want both boxes sent to ‘Berkson & Berkson, care of Jerry Berkson or Elizabeth Thacher, in Glenbrook, at the address that is listed. Is that right?”_

_“That’s right,” Jerry replied, cheerfully, to the reception clerk, as he and Corky slid the two huge cardboard boxes over the counter. “And just bill it to the credit card I have on file.”_

_“Ok, Mr. Berkson.”_

_“Thank y-”_

_“Mr. Berkson!” he heard the manager’s voice ring out. “Checking out?”_

_Jerry rolled his eyes at the sound of the man’s voice. He had been hoping to escape without having to deal with this putz again._

_“Yeah, we’re heading home today,” he responded, shortly._

_Corky and Jerry exchanged a look as the man sidled up the young receptionist and insist on taking over checking the Berksons out._

_“Are you mailing a few things home, sir?”_

_“Yep. I went a little crazy on the souvenirs for the kids and they don’t all fit in the car,” Jerry explained._

_“Well, it sounds like you all had a lovely time in Chicago… We’re so sorry to see you go,” he said, giving Jerry smile that could only be described as inauthentic. “I trust you enjoyed your stay at our hotel, Mr. Berkson.”_

_“Yeah, yeah… Everyone had a good time.”_

_“And the rooms were satisfactory?”_

_“Yes, everything was fine.”_

_“And your children enjoyed their dinner last night?”_

_“We had a great time!” Corky piped in, grinning. “Everything was so nice!”_

_“So glad to hear it…” the man stated, sounding entirely too friendly to be sincere. “Now, I think everything has been settled, Mr. Berkson… except for the amenities charges for the rooms.”_

_“Sure, just put everything on the card I have on file.”_

_“I wouldn’t want to overcharge you, Mr. Berkson, so let me just verify that everything is correct.”_

_“I’m not really concerned about that-”_

_“It will only take a **moment** , sir,” the manager insisted._

_Jerry sighed, giving in._

_“Noooow,” the irritating man stated, in his upbeat voice. “In the Honeymoon Suite, there were several things charged to the room… Two bouquets of roses, two bottles of champagne, several items from the minibar and a pay-per-view film… **‘Flesh Fantasy 6’**.”_

_Jerry froze._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Corky send a fleeting glance over to where Amanda and Libby were waiting in the lobby, before leaning toward him._

_“Please don’t tell my mom that we watched that movie,” he whispered, to Jerry. “It’s embarrassing and I don’t want her to know.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Cork,” he said, giving the young man a pat on the back, deliberately avoiding eye contact. “Your secret is safe with me, kiddo.”_

_“Thanks, Jerry.”_

_“Don’t mention it,” he muttered, truly hoping Corky would never mention it again._

_“And for the Royal Suite-” the manager’s voice continued._

_“Look,” Jerry said, insistently. “We don’t need to hear **everything** on the list. We’re in a bit of a hurry. Just give me the total price and charge my card.”_

_“But, sir, it’s against company policy to charge you without letting you know what you’re paying for,” the man gave him a sardonic smile._

_“Then print it out and let me look at it. I don’t need to hear it,” was Jerry’s curt reply._

_“I’ll be done in a jiffy, sir… So, there were three bottles of champagne for this room. Two bouquets of roses. Two orders of chocolate strawberries. Breakfast and lunch orders from room service. Numerous items from the minibar… including the ‘Hangover Kit’, the ‘Love Kit’ and the ‘Intimacy Kit’. Very nice choice, sir!”_

_Jerry blanched._

_“Ah! I see ‘Flesh Fantasy 6’ must be a very **popular** film, because it’s **also** on the bill for the Royal Suite... If it’s **that** good, I will have to give it a watch myself.”_

_His eyes closed, in humiliation, as Corky looked at him, in shock._

_So mortified that he hadn’t even heard the total of the bill, Jerry simply nodded when the manager looked at him, expectantly._

_“Thank you, Mr. Berkson!” the manager exclaimed, as Jerry signed the credit card slip. “We do hope you and your lovely family visit us again!”_

_Shooting the man a look of fury, Jerry took receipt and turned around to see Corky had moved to stand in front of him._

_“Hey Cork…” he murmured, looking up to see Libby beaming at him, from across the lobby. “How about I keep your secret about the movie from your mom if you keep mine?”_

_“You don’t want her to know that you watched it, too?”_

_“Somethin’ like that,” Jerry replied, trying with all his might to repress the memory of pounding away into Libby, as she laid on the dining table with her legs over his shoulders, as the movie was playing in the background._

_“Sure, Jerry, no problem,” Corky smiled. I’ll keep your secret, buddy!”_

_“And I’ll keep yours, buddy,” Jerry said, in relief._

_They had given each other a conspiratorial look, before heading over to join their partners._

_“So, what’s the plan for the day, guys?” Libby smiled, as the two of them approached._

_“Well, that depends on what you all would rather do,” Jerry responded. “I was thinkin’ maybe we could take a walk down the Miracle Mile or go back to Navy Pier and spend the day there. A river cruise during the day might be nice. What do you all think?”_

_“I’m game for anything,” Libby said, happily. “I’m going to make one more run to the bathroom and see if Nicky needs a last diaper change, before we head out. You three decide what we’re doing and let me know when I’m back.”_

_Jerry gave her a loving smile, as he watched her head off across the lobby._

_“So, Jerry, what was the ‘Love Kit’?”_  
  
-

As Jerry glanced across the front seat, toward Libby, he hoped they had remembered to pack what was leftover from their hotel ‘kits’ into _his_ suitcase, instead of hers.

Libby looked ahead and noticed Jerry staring at her. A soft smile graced her lips.

“You should keep your eyes on the road, Jer. We have _precious_ cargo in this car.”

Jerry turned back to focus the road.

“You’re right. My lov-… My _Libby_ is always right.”

She snickered.

“I’m going to have that put on signs all over the office, so I can point to it every time we have an argument.”

“You do that,” he smiled.

Glancing over her shoulder, Libby noted that all of the backseat passengers were sound asleep. 

“Are they out?” Jerry asked.

“Yeah. They’ve had a long day.”

Libby reached over and set her hand on Jerry’s knee. He reached down and grasped it with his own, while holding onto the wheel with his left.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he murmured.

“I know...” she said, sourly. “Maybe we should have stopped to eat, before we got here.”

“We had dinner just before we left the city, an hour ago... Aren’t you stuffed?”

“Yes, I actually couldn’t eat another bite… but I’m not ready to go home.”

“And I’m not ready to take you there.”

After another glance toward the backseat, Libby leaned over the console to rest her head against Jerry’s shoulder. He reached up to stroke her face, before putting both hands on the wheel.

“That can’t be a comfortable position,” he chuckled.

“It isn’t, but I don’t care... I just want to savor every last moment.”

“My sweet girl,” he whispered.

Libby lifted her head, as Jerry pulled off the interstate and began navigating the streets, toward the Thacher home.

She sighed, when he pulled onto her street.

“Cork… Amanda...” she said, softly, as the car came to a slow stop. “We’re here.” 

The two of them shifted in their seats, slowly waking up.

“We’re already home?” Corky yawned.

“Yeah, pal,” Jerry responded, as he turned off the engine. “We’re here.”

Slowly, they all piled out of the car. Libby glanced toward the house to see that Drew’s green jalopy was parked in the driveway, backed in, she noticed, and the lights in the house were on. 

He was home.

Jerry had opened the trunk and was pulling out their suitcases, as well as their numerous shopping bags. Corky was sorting his and Amanda’s belongings, as his wife stood on the curb clutching a vase of roses that nearly shielded her entire torso.

Libby went around to the other side of the car to unbuckle Nicky from his car seat. She lifted her sleeping baby into her arms, placing his little head against her shoulder, before she joined Amanda on the curb.

Once everything was unpacked from the car, lying neatly on the sidewalk, the five of them gathered together, beside it.

“Dad’s home,” Corky said, looking up toward the house.

“Yeah,” Libby responded, flatly.

“Alright guys,” Jerry smiled, sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “It was fun, huh?”

“Thank you for everything, Jerry. We had such a nice time,” Amanda smiled.

Jerry put his arm around her and gave her small squeeze.

“You are very welcome, Amanda... We will have to do it again.”

“Yeah, Jerry, this was great!” Corky agreed.

“I’m glad you had a good time, son.”

“I’m really gonna miss us being ‘The Berksons’.”

“Yeah You and me both, kid,” Jerry said, sadly. 

Libby piped in, her voice higher than normal and trying to sound uplifting.

“You know, we can always be the Berksons when we’re together,” she said. “We can still spend time together and go places together. We can have some outings that are just us and they can be something like ‘Berkson Outings’.”

“Like on Sunday?” Corky asked. “When you guys take us golfing?”

“Yep,” Jerry agreed. “Sunday will be a ‘Berkson Outing’… Mom’s gonna book us a tee time tomorrow, when she gets to work in the morning, and, if we can’t get one for Sunday, she’ll book us one for the following weekend and we’ll just go play miniature golf somewhere to practice for the real deal... Sound good, bud?”

“Sounds good, Dad!” Corky teased.

Jerry tried to fight the overwhelming emotion that suddenly built up in his chest.

“Alright you guys,” he said, sounding extremely uncomfortable. “I gotta get on my way.”

When both Corky and Amanda suddenly enveloped him into a hug, Jerry looked at Libby, in surprise. He wrapped his arms around the two of them and Libby noticed his eyes had filled with tears. Giving him a sad smile, she reached over with her free hand to touch his, which was around her son’s shoulders. Gently, she drew an infinity symbol. 

When they pulled apart, Jerry and Libby continued staring at one another, even as Corky and Amanda began gathering up their belongings.

“Do you want me to come back and help you with yours, Mom?” her son asked.

“No, thank you, honey… Jerry will help me get the bags to the door.”

“What about the shopping bags? And your flowers?” 

“I’m gonna take her flowers to the office, so she has something pretty on her desk when she comes in tomorrow,” Jerry explained. “And I’ll take the shopping bags and separate them at home tonight, so she doesn’t have to do it… Your mom is probably tired and she’ll be busy putting Nicky to bed.”

“Yeah, I’m sure going to miss having a second pair of hands to help me every night,” she looked at him, sadly.

“Maybe Dad’ll help you, Mom,” Corky suggested. “So you don’t have to do it all by yourself.”

“Maybe, sweetie,” she replied, not taking her eyes off of Jerry.

The mournful look he gave her made her heart ache.

They continued looking at one another, even after Corky and Amanda had collected all of their bags and, with a final goodbye, went into the house.

“Well, I guess this is it...” Jerry sighed.

Libby nodded.

“This trip was perfect, honey. Thank you so much for everything,” she said.

“You don’t have to thank me because we had a nice time, Libs.” 

“You’re the one who made it so wonderful… This trip has been wonderful… You are wonderful.”

“I’m just glad you’ve had a good time,” he smiled.

“It’s been the best time of my _entire_ life, Jer. We’ve had other good times together, but this trip… This was the best. You and me… the kids… the baby... Everything was _perfect_.”

It was silent for a moment.

Libby glanced toward the house, only to see a hulking silhouette in the window of her bedroom.

Drew.

There was nothing they wanted more than to be in Jerry’s arms, but knew better than to get within arm’s length of him when her husband was watching.

“Can I give the baby a hug before I go?”

Silently, Libby handed their son to Jerry. He immediately held the sleeping boy to him, rubbing his back and placing a soft kiss upon the top of his head.

When he looked at her, Jerry‘s eyes were filled with tears, breaking Libby‘s heart into a million pieces.

“I don’t know how I’m going to go to sleep without you next to me tonight,” he breathed.

“I feel the same way.”

“And Nicky...” Jerry said, mournfully, looking at his sleeping son. “How am I supposed to get up in the morning and not see his face, as soon as he wakes up?”

Libby shook her head, in silence, knowing there were no words she could say that would console him or bring him any comfort.

“I just don‘t know how to go to that empty condo and just be there alone, without my family.”

“I’m so sorry, honey,” she murmured, her own eyes filling. “I promise I will do everything I can so we can be together, Jer... I swear to you this won’t be forever. I’m _going_ to marry you.”

He nodded.

“It’s all I can do to not kiss you right now…” he muttered. “Or steal you and Nicky and take you home with me.”

“Neither of those choices would be wise,” she stated, plainly. “Not when we have an audience.”

She tilted her head to the right and Jerry’s eyes shifted in the direction that Libby had indicated. He spotted Drew’s outline in the upstairs window. 

“Great,” he muttered.

“Yeah… Well, I’d better get in there to see what fresh hell awaits me in there,” she sighed.

“Do you want me to come in there with you?”

Libby shook her head.

“No, my love. I imagine that would just make everything worse… but thank you.”

He nodded and handed his sleeping son over to Libby. As she moved the baby into a comfortable position, Jerry collected her bags and her purse, before they headed up the walkway.

Once they reached the front of the house, he turned to her.

“You take care of our boy, until I can see him,” he whispered.

“Always… and you take care of my ring, until I can wear it.”

“ _Always_ ,” Jerry said, reaching up and touching his shirt in the place where the ring was hanging beneath it.

“I love you, Jerry.”

“And I love you…” he breathed. “More than anything on earth.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jerry glanced down at his watch.

“I’ve got thirteen hours and fifty two minutes to kill until then.”

“If you walk to your car very slowly, it will only be thirteen hours and fifty one minutes to kill… Plus, I’ll get to enjoy the view.”

Jerry chuckled and shook his head.

He gave her one last smile, before heading down the walkway, away from the Thacher home. 

Libby waited until Jerry had driven away, before she opened her front door. She bent to lift the suitcase, while struggling to hold onto the baby and keep the diaper bag on her shoulder.

Mentally, she cursed Drew.

The bastard had openly stared out of the front window all that time, so he was well aware that she was going to be struggling to carry the baby and their bags… but, as usual, Drew had disappeared when there was any sort of work to be done.

The house was quiet. Corky and Amanda must have gone straight up to their studio. 

She listened for any sounds that indicated that Drew was close by, but didn’t hear anything. She thanked her lucky stars for that.

Deciding to try and get Nicky upstairs to bed as quickly and quietly as possible, before Drew realized she was inside, Libby headed toward the stairs. She stopped, abruptly, when she spotted the two cardboard large boxes sitting directly in front of the staircase. They were open and full of items that appeared to have been haphazardly tossed inside. 

Her eyes fell on the two golden statuettes that protruded from the top. She nearly rolled her eyes when she realized they were Drew’s high school football trophies, which normally sat in the living room, on top of her piano. All of her awards from the talent competitions she had won, during her school years, had been packed away in the attic to make way for recognition of her children’s accomplishments, but Drew insisted his two measly trophies be put in the place in a place of honor. 

Grategul he had finally removed them from her piano and was packing them away, she breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn’t have to stare at those eyesores anymore. She thanked God that he had never won something like a 4th grade spelling bee or else they’d have had that certificate hanging over their bed for the past 20 plus years.

Libby fought the urge to kick the boxes out of her way, when she noticed some other items in the boxes. There were several framed photos of the children stuffed into one of the boxes, as well as Drew’s favorite throw. It was the one his mother had made, that he liked to cuddle up on the couch with. The one he insisted he would be buried with. On top of it were his car keys.

Before she’d had the chance to look at the other box, there was a noise upstairs and Libby lifted her eyes to see Drew coming out of their bedroom, carrying a large trash bag in each hand, both of which appeared to be stuffed full.

Drew hesitated when he saw his wife standing at the foot of the stairs but gathered his courage and headed down, to where she stood. Once he reached the bottom, he maneuvered himself over the boxes and set the bags onto to ground.

“What’s all this?” Libby asked.

Drew shifted and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Libby noted that his mannerisms were eerily similar to Paige’s at the age of six, after she’d been caught lying about having defaced a photo of Libby.

Libby continued staring at him until, eventually, his cowardly blue eyes met her cold brown ones. 

“We gotta talk, Lib.”

-


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

\- 

“Yeah… Yeah, I get it, Mr. Dreyfuss… My assistant should be in any minute and she’ll set up a time for all of us to meet…”

Jerry glanced at his watch and wondered for the fifth time where Libby was. He was starting to worry about her. True, she was late once in awhile, but he thought she’d be right on time, or even early today, seeing how it was the first night they had spent apart since their trip.

“Look, you and I can set up a meeting time right now, if you want. I have no prob-”

If she didn’t show up in the next five minutes, he was going to call her house. Hell, he’d drive to her house and break the door down. After all, the last time Libby had seen or spoken to her husband before last night was when she had locked him in a bedroom upstairs and disappeared for the weekend. What if he had-

Jerry uttered a sigh of relief when he saw his beloved breeze into the office. 

She was stopped by Elke as soon as she had walked in and, from the way Libby smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, he assumed she was receiving a compliment about the way she looked.

She was wearing her sleek black suit – one of his favorites – and he could see her new chain glowing against her skin. Unconsciously, he reached up to touch his own.

Jerry saw Libby gesture toward his office, before turning and heading his way.

“Of course I’m still here,” he replied, to his irritated client. “I heard every word you said-”

He watched as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. After dropping her purse onto one of his office chairs, Libby leaned forward, so that her torso was halfway across his desk, giving him a breathtaking view down her shirt. 

Jerry looked at her, questioningly.

Her beautiful face lit up with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Slowly, she held up her left hand.

Her wedding ring was missing.

Jerry gaped at her. 

“Uh… Dreyfuss- I’m gonna have to call you back. I have a family emergency. Yeah, thanks-”

His brow furrowed in confusion, he hung up the receiver and looked at her, searchingly.

“Will you marry me, Jer?”

-


End file.
